Le passé de Ganondorf
by vino-chan
Summary: Une étrange jeune fille attéri dans le peuple Gerudo. Hylienne? Non! Gerudo? Non! Autre race connue? Non! Mais Ganondorf, 17 ans apprendra à l'aimer...(warning, ne pas tenir compte des 2 first chap! sont nuls)
1. La rencontre

Disclaimer: Les personnages et les scénarios de Nintendo ne m'appartiennent pas! Les personnages fictifs et les idées de ma fic oui par contre! Merci bien!  
  
XxXxX-A lire avant le chapitre 1-XxXxX  
  
J'espère que tous ceux qui entameront la lecture de cette fan fiction reliée à "Ainsi va le destin" (qui est à paraître) liront ce mot.  
  
Pour débuter, merci beaucoup si vous prenez le temps de consulter mon travail. Cette note est pour vous aider à comprendre pourquoi j'ai écrit ces deux textes, et quelques précisions sur ceux-ci.  
  
"Le passé de Ganondorf" est le premier à lire avant tout. Dans beaucoup de fan fictions j'ai lu que Ganondorf était qu'un méchant qui tuait le monde sans intérêt. Moi par contre, je crois qu'il a un but à tous ses actes, outre que de posséder la Triforce à des fins personnelles. Comme son nom l'indique, l'histoire se situe dans le passé, bien avant que le Gerudo débute ses crimes. Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action, et malheureusement ceux qui n'aiment pas les grands textes risquent de s'ennuyer ferme. Je suis désolée, mais moi je ne suis pas du genre à écrire des trucs pleins de sang, avec des monstres qui ravagent tout sans raison valable.  
  
De plus j'aimerais ajouter que tous mes personnages (Val, Carmen, Linda etc.) sont fictifs. Ils sont inventés de toutes pièces, je ne me suis basée sur aucune personne dans la réalité. Si vous voulez les utiliser, merci de m'avertir à l'adresse ci-dessus (on ne sait jamais).  
  
Bon assez de bla bla ^^'', j'espère que je ne vous ai pas découragés à lire mes fanfics, lol.  
  
Bonne lecture à tous !  
  
Vino-Chan  
  
*****Chapitre 1 : La rencontre*****   
  
Une brèche de couleur mauve s'ouvrit dans le grand désert Collosus. Une jeune fille fut, en une seconde à peine, projetée hors de la faille. Le regard effaré, les larmes aux yeux, elle se demanda où elle était tombée. Elle entreprit alors de sortir de l'énorme étendue de sable avant d'y laisser sa peau sous la chaleur insupportable. Elle se mit à marcher longtemps puis elle vit une énorme forteresse de pierre se dresser au loin. Lorsqu'elle vit une femme rousse parler avec une autre femme rousse, la jeune fille courut dans leur direction à toute vitesse. Les deux Gerudos, en la voyant, crièrent : "Une Hylienne ! Enfermons-la !". L'adolescente se débattit de toutes ses forces en criant lorsqu'un grand jeune homme vint interrompre l'arrestation.  
  
"Lâchez cette petite, par la toute puissante Triforce !  
  
- Mais M. Dragmire, pourquoi ? C'est une Hylienne vous le voyez bien ! Elle n'est pas des nôtres.  
  
- Ce n'est pas une Hylienne, elle n'a pas les oreilles pointues. Elle a les oreilles courtes comme nous, dit-il en pointant le visage de la jeune fille effrayée, mes soeurs gerudos. Je crois que le mieux est que je l'amène voir notre chef, mon père. Vous pouvez disposer, elle est désormais sous ma responsabilité."  
  
Sur ce, les guerrières rousses laissèrent la petite. Il l'invita à le suivre et ils traversèrent la moitié de la forteresse en quelques secondes. Lorsqu'ils vinrent pour sortir de l'endroit, le grand jeune homme s'arrêta brusquement et se retourna vers l'adolescente.  
  
"Est-ce que je pourrais savoir votre nom ? demanda-t-il.  
  
- Val..., murmura-t-elle, et vous monsieur ?  
  
- Ganondorf, lui répondit-il avec un large sourire.  
  
- Ce n'est pas commun comme nom.  
  
- Le vôtre non plus mademoiselle. Vous semblez si petite, quel est donc votre âge ?  
  
- J'ai 14 ans... et vous ?  
  
- 17 ans.  
  
- Eh bien je vous donnais bien plus, monsieur, car vous faites au moins 6''5' ! [193 cm]  
  
- Tous les mâles gerudos sont grands.  
  
- Gerudo ? NOUS SOMMES A HYRULE ?!"  
  
Ganondorf fit un signe d'approbation avec la tête, et Val eut un air ahuri. Cependant ce dernier n'insista pas, et conduisit la jeune fille dans une grande vallée dans laquelle une rivière s'écoulait au fond d'un ravin creux. Sur la gauche se trouvait une tente. Ils pénétrèrent sous l'immense toile. "Père, dit Ganondorf de sa voix grave, j'ai quelqu'un à vous présenter." Un grand homme de la même taille que son fils se retourna. Il paraissait vieux, des mèches blanches traversaient le roux de ses cheveux. Il regarda Val un moment puis affirma avec conviction :  
  
"Mademoiselle vous n'êtes pas Gerudo, et encore moins Hylienne, si je peux me le permettre. Que faites-vous ici ? Je ne crois pas que votre place soit parmi nous. La preuve, vous êtes pleine de coups de soleil. De plus vous êtes de petite taille, 5''3' [158 cm] pas plus.  
  
- Je suis désolée, répondit-elle les yeux pleins de larmes, mon but n'était pas de vous charrier, au contraire. Vous expliquer d'où je viens serait trop dur, vraiment. Je me suis retrouvée dans votre désert par pur hasard, faites des recherches et vous verrez que personne ne me connaît à Hyrule. Si vous voulez que je parte, eh bien j'agirai selon vos désirs."  
  
Elle se retourna vivement pour cacher les larmes qui accompagnaient son sentiment de rejet, puis sortit de la tente en glissant un petit "merci" à Ganondorf au passage. Lorsqu'elle fut à l'extérieur, Val vit que la nuit était déjà tombée. Elle se dirigea vers le pont et le traversa pour se retrouver sur l'autre bord du ravin. Elle se retrouva en quelques minutes au milieu d'une grande plaine verte. La fatigue monta en elle, alors la jeune fille se reposa assise dans l'herbe. Elle se frotta douloureusement les épaules rouges, brûlées par l'ardent soleil du désert qu'elle avait franchi durant la journée. Quelques instants plus tard, celle-ci trouva une grosse pierre et se coucha en boule dessus. La roche était dure, mais elle ferait un excellent lit pour la nuit. Val regarda les étoiles et s'endormit profondément au clair de lune... 


	2. Le sauvetage

*****Chapitre 2 : Le sauvetage*****   
  
Il n'était que 3 h du matin lorsqu'un gémissement sortit Val de son profond sommeil. Elle se leva de sa pierre et vit que 3 squelettes se tenaient devant elle, épée et bouclier à la main. Ils allaient l'attaquer ! Elle se mit en position de combat à mains nues puis détruisit les 3 squelettes avec difficulté. Fière de son exploit, elle sauta de joie. Cependant, un autre bruit attira son attention. Val se retourna et vit que 4 autres sakdoss avaient décidé de se battre avec elle. Elle grimpa sur la pierre et cria des "AU SECOURS, A L'AIDE !" le plus fort qu'elle put. Soudain, l'un des monstres lui tira la jambe et la fit trébucher. Les quatre embarquèrent sur elle, la clouant au sol. Celui qui l'avait fait tomber de sa roche lui mit son épée à la gorge et s'en allait lui donner un coup lorsque quelqu'un sauta littéralement sur le squelette fou. Le sauveteur était massif, nul doute possible, c'était Ganondorf. Sous le poids du grand adolescent, le monstre fut anéanti immédiatement. Les trois autres eurent peur et prirent la fuite sans attendre. Ganondorf se releva maladroitement, et s'approcha de Val. Il plaqua ses immenses mains sur le petit visage de la jeune fille en demandant :  
  
"Ça va ? Tu n'as rien j'espère ?  
  
- Non, non..., répondit-elle émue de l'attention que Ganondorf venait de lui porter. Mais pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? Nous sommes loin de la vallée de Gerudo, il me semble.  
  
- Je suis parti à ta recherche, j'étais inquiet. Je savais que tu ne te douterais pas que les plaines d'Hyrule sont dangereuses la nuit. Il y a plein de squelettes qui rodent, leur seul but est de faire du mal aux voyageurs. Et... je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé avec mon père...  
  
- Non, ce n'est pas grave. Il a raison, je ne suis pas Gerudo. J'avais l'intention de me trouver du travail au Bourg d'Hyrule ce matin. Après tout, je sais lire et écrire.  
  
- C'est hors de question, tu vas rester avec moi. Quoi que père en pense, cela m'est totalement égal. Peut-être que tu n'es pas Gerudo, mais tu n'es pas une autre race connue à Hyrule non plus. Jamais je n'accepterai le fait que tu travailles pour gagner ta vie, tu as le droit de t'amuser toi aussi. Après tout, tu n'as que 14 ans !  
  
- Je le sais bien... mais M. Dragmire ! Votre père n'a pas tort sur le fait que je n'ai pas de résistance au chaud soleil de votre vallée. Regardez mes épaules comment elles me brûlent !  
  
- J'ai une excellente lotion contre les maux dus au soleil. Je te la prêterai lorsqu'on se sera rendus chez moi. En passant, tutoie-moi s'il te plaît. Je n'ai que 3 ans de plus que toi, Val. Bon maintenant nous devons repartir vers la vallée de Gerudo.  
  
- Désolée Ganondorf, mais je suis fatiguée. Je n'ai pas la force nécessaire pour marcher.  
  
- Alors je te porterai."  
  
Immédiatement après avoir dit ces paroles, le grand adolescent souleva Val du sol et la prit dans ses bras comme un bébé. Elle semblait inconfortable mais ils n'avaient pas le choix, il fallait avancer. Quelques minutes plus tard, la petite adolescente ferma ses yeux et s'appuya au creux de l'étreinte du jeune homme. Ce dernier le sentit et regarda Val s'endormir peu à peu. Il la trouvait très belle, sans conteste plus jolie qu'une fille Gerudo. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns un peu courbés au bas, de belles paupières qui cachaient en dessous de grands yeux bleus brillants. Elle avait un teint pâle et les oreilles courtes de sa race, elle était d'ailleurs de petite taille. Elle semblait toute menue et fragile à la fois. Ganondorf sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il rentrait dans la vallée de Gerudo. Il se dirigea vers la tente de son père puis alla dans l'autre partie de celle-ci où se trouvait son grand hamac. Il coucha Val dedans puis prit un matelas qui traînait non loin pour le mettre à côté de la jeune fille. Il se coucha sur le petit matelas, et s'endormit peu de temps après. 


	3. L'acceptation au sein du groupe

*****Chapitre 3 : L'acceptation au sein du groupe*****   
  
Le lendemain matin, comme par intuition, Val ouvrit ses yeux en même temps que Ganondorf. Il se retourna vers elle lorsqu'il l'entendit bouger. Le futur chef lui fit un petit sourire réconfortant en guise de bonjour. La jeune fille se leva un peu maladroitement et vint s'asseoir aux côtés de Ganondorf.  
  
"Merci pour hier, souffla-t-elle.  
  
- C'était un réel plaisir, j'aime aider les gens dans le besoin.  
  
- J'avais l'air si désespérée que cela ?!, dit-elle avec des yeux ronds.  
  
- Tu ne peux pas savoir comme tu faisais pitié !", blagua-t-il.  
  
Ils eurent un petit rire. Ils décidèrent de sortir pour aller voir le père de Ganondorf lorsque soudain, ce dernier arrêta Val et lui tendit... la lotion apaisante pour coups de soleil dont il lui avait parlé la veille. "Comme promis", lui sourit-il. Val l'empoigna et s'en versa sur les épaules. Quelle fraîcheur qui venait de traverser sa peau ! Les épaules guéries, le sourire aux lèvres, Val suivit le jeune homme hors de son compartiment.  
  
Lorsque le père de Ganondorf, qui s'avérait être Umir Dragmire, distingua les deux nouveaux amis, il devint noir de colère.  
  
"Ganondorf Dragmire !, s'emporta-t-il, qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit au sujet de cette fille ?!  
  
- Mais père, jamais je n'accepterai qu'il arrive malheur à une si gentille fille comme Val ! La preuve, hier soir, elle s'est fait attaquer par une bande de squelettes ! Si je n'avais pas été là, elle serait morte en ce moment !  
  
- Parce que tu es sorti sans ma permission en plus !, rétorqua-t-il.  
  
- Oui, je l'avoue, mais sache que je ne le regrette pas malgré toutes les punitions que tu pourrais m'infliger !  
  
- Insolent ! Toi et moi, à l'intérieur, qu'on discute, et elle, cria-t-il en pointant Val, elle doit partir, elle n'est pas la bienvenue ici !  
  
- Oh Umir, ne sois pas si vieux jeu ! Laisse-lui sa chance, elle pourrait nous être utile, dit une femme gerudo qui venait d'arriver près de la dispute.  
  
- Nalaha ! Ne te mêle pas de ce qui ne te regarde pas, compris ?, lui lança le chef.  
  
- Eh bien moi je te dis qu'il y a 18 ans, tu n'aurais pas réagi ainsi."  
  
Nalaha venait de toucher une corde sensible de l'homme. Celui-ci fit un geste à Ganondorf et les deux disparurent en dessous de la toile. Val se sentait mal parce qu'elle pensait que tout ce qui arrivait était de sa faute. Nalaha se rendit compte de son malaise et lui mit la main dans le dos, en signe d'affection. Après de trop longues minutes selon l'adolescente, les deux mâles gerudos sortirent de la tente. Ganondorf avait l'air ravi, tandis que son père avait toujours l'empreinte de la frustration sur son visage. Le chef prit la parole :  
  
"Nous sommes arrivés à une entente, mon fils et moi.  
  
- Ah bon ?, dit Nalaha, une marque de bonté chez vous cher Umir ?  
  
- Je vais faire semblant de n'avoir rien entendu, répliqua ce dernier. Nous avons décidé que la jeune fille pourra rester ici à condition qu'elle gagne l'appréciation de la communauté et qu'elle couche chez son employeur. Je crois, Nalaha, que vous cherchiez quelqu'un pour s'occuper de votre petite progéniture. Je pense que nous avons trouvé la candidate parfaite !"  
  
La femme approuva l'idée du père de Ganondorf. Elle fit un bref mouvement de la main pour inviter Val à la suivre. Elles traversèrent la moitié de la forteresse, puis rentrèrent à l'intérieur. Elles arrivèrent dans une espèce de logement luxueux où une enfant s'amusait tranquillement avec sa poupée aux couleurs des Gerudos. La mère s'assit à côté de la petite puis dit dans un ton presque officiel :  
  
"Nabooru, je te présente ta nouvelle amie qui te surveillera. Son nom est Val.  
  
- Enchantée de vous connaître mademoiselle, répondit l'enfant à l'adolescente.  
  
- Moi de même, sourit-elle.  
  
- Et si vous alliez jouer dehors pour aller visiter un peu ?"  
  
L'enfant sembla emballée par l'idée puis traîna Val à l'extérieur. Le temps était radieux, mais la chaleur suffocante. Tandis que toutes les gardes Gerudo s'affairaient à surveiller les alentours de quiconque hors du clan, la petite Nabooru regardait sa poupée d'un air méprisant. Val commençait à s'inquiéter de l'étrange comportement de l'enfant alors elle prit la parole :  
  
"Il y a quelque chose qui cloche avec ton jouet ?  
  
- Non, non rien....  
  
- Tu peux tout me dire tu sais, je n'irai pas le répéter à ta mère, rassura-t-elle.  
  
- En fait... JE DETESTE LES FIGURINES DE FILLES ! Cependant, mère veut tant me voir "féminine" ! Moi, je hais cela !  
  
- Alors pourquoi tu ne lui en parles pas ?  
  
- J'ai déjà essayé ! Elle m'a privé de dessert car je m'étais obstinée avec elle... Depuis ce temps elle demande à toutes mes "amies" lorsqu'elles me surveillent de veiller à ce que je joue avec des choses pour filles !  
  
- Eh bien je lui en parlerai, après tout tu as le droit de ne pas aimer cela. Pour l'instant on va se trouver des vieux bouts de bois et de la ficelle pour s'en faire de belles épées !", dit Val avec un ton de malice dans la voix.  
  
A cette proposition, Nabooru s'exclama de joie. Finalement, sa nouvelle gardienne allait lui plaire, plus que les autres en tout cas. Ses anciennes "amies" gerudos faisaient toujours à la lettre ce que Nalaha dictait, pour l'enfant c'était d'un ennui mortel. La petite recherchait de l'aventure, du suspense, de l'action ! Néanmoins personne n'avait pu lui en procurer sauf Ganondorf qui la surveillait une fois de temps en temps.  
  
Nabooru et Val se mirent en route vers le désert. La petite savait bien qu'avant de pénétrer complètement dans celui-ci, il y avait de vieux morceaux d'écorce. D'un seul regard, les deux filles savaient quels bouts allaient faire l'affaire pour leur grande quête. Dès qu'elles s'apprêtaient à repartir les bras chargés de résidus de bois, Nabooru se remémora quelque chose.  
  
"Tu sais, même Ganondorf a tenté de faire changer d'avis ma mère à propos des jouets de filles.  
  
- Ah bon ? Il n'a pas réussi ?  
  
- Non, malheureusement. Il a bien essayé pourtant, mais rien n'y a fait ! Au moins il a tenté. Il est vraiment gentil, c'est un bon Gerudo. L'autre jour il est venu pour écraser une mouche, mais il s'est abstenu. Il ne supportait pas l'idée d'enlever la vie à quelqu'un !  
  
- Tant que ça ?, s'exclama Val.  
  
- Oui, et pourtant toutes les adolescentes ici l'adulent, elles veulent toutes sortir avec lui. C'est facile à comprendre d'ailleurs : c'est le fils du chef, un cavalier hors pair, un escrimeur hors pair aussi, il est célibataire, il n'a jamais posé les yeux sur une fille encore, il est gentil et doux comme un agneau, il aide toujours son prochain, et de plus c'est le seul mâle libre de tout Gerudo. Je n'ai pas besoin de te faire un dessin je crois.  
  
- En effet, c'est clair !  
  
- Oh justement lorsqu'on parle du loup, GAGA !"  
  
Ganondorf leur fit bonjour de la main au loin. Nabooru laissa tomber ses bouts de bois par terre et courut dans sa direction en criant : "GAGA !". A quelques mètres de lui, le grand adolescent se mit sur les genoux pour que la petite puisse sauter dans ses bras. Val regardait la scène en souriant, c'était mignon. L'enfant lui fit signe de s'approcher pour venir les voir, et c'est ce qu'elle fit.  
  
"Bonjour !, sourit Ganondorf.  
  
- Salut !, répondit Val.  
  
- Alors Nabooru n'est pas trop peste j'espère.  
  
- Hey ! Je suis sage comme une image moi !, répliqua la concernée.  
  
- En effet, je n'ai vraiment pas de problèmes avec elle. Au contraire, c'est une bonne petite fille !  
  
- Elle doit bien t'aimer dans ce cas, car son ancienne gardienne est toujours traumatisée de cette enfant, ria Ganondorf.  
  
- Bah quoi, elle voulait me faire porter UNE ROBE ! C'est affreux les robes ! Une chance que Val est de ton avis à propos des jeux de filles et de garçons, Gaga.  
  
- Gaga ?, s'interrogea Val.  
  
- Euh oui, c'est le surnom que Nabooru me donne. Enfin bon, vous êtes au courant pour la fête de ce soir ?  
  
- Non ?, répondit la petite.  
  
- Nous donnons une fête en l'honneur de Val et son entrée au clan. Nous allons aussi lui donner les vêtements traditionnels gerudos. Tu dois avoir chaud dans tes habits n'est-ce pas ?  
  
- En effet, avoua l'adolescente en regardant son jean délavé et son chandail sans bretelles inconfortable.  
  
- Bon, eh bien moi je vous quitte. Je dois aller me préparer pour ce soir, je dois me faire "beau", dit Ganondorf avec une marque d'ennui dans la voix.  
  
Sur ce, il lâcha Nabooru et fit un geste d'au revoir aux amies. Les deux tournèrent les talons et allèrent ramasser leurs bouts de bois. Elles traversèrent toute la forteresse pour chercher de la corde afin d'attacher leurs morceaux puis lorsqu'elles eurent trouvé, elles s'assirent à l'ombre pour les assembler. Quelques instants plus tard, Val et Nabooru commencèrent leur grande quête. "A bâbord, je vois le trésor sur l'île !" criait l'une. "Il y a de gros monstres carnivores qui le protègent pourtant !", criait l'autre. Elles s'amusèrent ainsi tout au long de l'après-midi, puis elles rentrèrent vers 17h pour se préparer à la soirée à venir. 


	4. La fête

*****Chapitre 4 : La fête*****   
  
Vers 17h30, Nalaha, Nabooru et Val se mirent en route pour aller à la Vallée de Gerudo. De leur appartement dans la forteresse on pouvait entendre la musique résonner. Après quelques minutes de marche, les trois dames allèrent se fondre à travers la foule, cependant Val ne passait pas inaperçue. Pleins d'adolescentes gerudos la regardaient d'un mauvais oeil, certaines chuchotaient des : "Qu'est-ce que cette horreur fait parmi nous !" ou des : "Je vois vraiment pas ce que Ganondorf lui trouve ! Il aurait dû la laisser dans sa plaine !". Val se sentait un peu de trop mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en aller, la fête se déroulait pour elle.  
  
Nabooru voulu rester avec l'adolescente, la petite avait aussi entendu les murmures des autres filles. Celle-ci lui serra la main pour la réconforter, puis elles prirent place autour d'un des feux de camps. Quelques secondes plus tard, elles aperçurent "Gaga" en compagnie de son père ainsi que d'une autre adolescente. Ganondorf lui tenait la main. Val regarda la scène et Nabooru s'emporta.  
  
"Non mais ! Pauvre Gaga ! Je le plains ! Il fallait vraiment que son père l'oblige à venir à cette fête en compagnie de cette vipère !  
  
- Comment ça "obliger" ? Il tient la main de cette fille au loin par obligation ?  
  
- Exactement. C'est que tu ne connais pas nos coutumes encore. Les mâles gerudos doivent se trouver une fiancée avant ses 18 ans pour pouvoir succéder au trône, dépassé ce délai le père de Ganondorf lui nommera sa future femme.  
  
- Mais Gaga a 17 ans, non ?, questionna Val.  
  
- Bien sûr, mais il doit toujours continuer à chercher l'âme soeur au plus vite. Son père lui ordonne d'essayer toutes les futures femmes possibles. Néanmoins Aïza n'est pas une femme mais bien une vraie vipère !"  
  
Les deux amies observèrent le comportement d'Aïza envers Ganondorf. Lorsqu'il lui parlait de tout et de rien, elle le mangeait du regard en faisait enrouler une mèche de cheveux autour de ses doigts. Elle battait des paupières, elle lui chuchotait des choses dans le creux de l'oreille... De la drague pure et simple. La puissante voix du chef les fit sortir de leurs moqueries alors qu'Aïza avait la main sur la cuisse de Gaga.  
  
"Mes chères soeurs, mon fils, je vous souhaite la bienvenue à notre petite soirée. Vous savez, lorsqu'une petite fille gerudo vient de naître, ou un petit garçon, ce qui est beaucoup plus rare, nous faisons une grande fête pour lui souhaiter bonheur et prospérité au sein de notre communauté. C'est cette même raison qui nous amène, néanmoins elle est déjà née. Elle n'est pas d'ici, elle n'est pas de notre race. Pourtant, elle a toutes les capacités de l'être, cet après-midi elle l'a prouvé en gardant l'enfant la plus difficile du monde, n'est-ce pas Nabooru ? ** rire de la foule ** Laissez-moi vous la présenter, c'est Val !, dit-il en désignant Val toute gênée. Que la cérémonie commence !"  
  
Les Gerudos applaudirent sauf quelques jalouses qui firent une grimace discriminatoire. Les femmes laissèrent passer Val et une petite tente blanche et verte se dressait derrière le chef. Nabooru, qui serrait toujours la main de l'adolescente, entra avec elle à l'intérieur. Dans celle-ci il y avait des vêtements neufs gerudos, à la taille de la jeune fille. Elle put enfin enlever ses vêtements inconfortables qui lui collaient à la peau pour en mettre des incroyablement légers et frais. Lorsque Val allait sortir de la cabine Nabooru la retint et lui dit : "T'as oublié de t'attacher les cheveux en une queue de cheval haute. C'est très important comme valeur ici ! Attends que je t'aide, je suis experte là-dedans." Nabooru empoigna la brosse à cheveux mise à leur disposition et lui fit la magnifique coiffure en quelques secondes à peine. Elle lui passa ensuite l'élastique spécial décoratif où il y avait une pierre bleue dessus. Après cela, Val put enfin sortir.  
  
Lorsqu'elle mit le pied dehors (avec ses nouvelles chaussures), tout le monde parut impressionné. Même Ganondorf lâcha aussitôt la main d'Aïza. Ne s'étant pas vue elle-même, Val ne pouvait pas juger. Elle s'approcha d'une des adolescentes qui se maquillait pour lui demander de lui emprunter son miroir une petite seconde. Cette dernière accepta mais avec une certaine réticence. Lorsqu'elle se vit, la jeune fille ne se reconnut pas. Pour la première fois de sa vie, ne pas trop manger de chips venait de faire son effet sur ses hanches. La coiffure était parfaite pour la forme de son visage, bref elle se sentait vraiment jolie. Elle remercia la Gerudo pour son miroir puis vint se rasseoir aux côtés de Nabooru.  
  
"T'es vraiment belle, Val ! Tu ressembles aux princesses dans les contes de fées que me lit maman avant que j'aille dormir !, affirma Nabooru.  
  
- Merci beaucoup de ton soutien !"  
  
Elles se sourirent mutuellement puis la musique démarra. (**Note de l'auteur** Si vous voulez savoir quelle est la chanson, c'est celle de la vallée de Gerudo dans le jeu Ocarina of Time, seulement un peu plus rythmée.) La petite sembla triste tout à coup.  
  
"Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?, demanda l'adolescente.  
  
- La danse n'est que pour ceux qui ont 10 ans et plus. Je n'ai donc pas l'âge.  
  
- Tu as quel âge au fait ?  
  
- 5 ans !  
  
- QUOI ?, gloussa Val.  
  
- Je ne parais pas si jeune, je le sais bien. Ma mère dit que je suis très lucide, et que je ferai une excellente chef plus tard. Il faudrait que Ganondorf m'épouse, mais je suis bien trop jeune. Donc, je ne serai jamais reine...  
  
- Ne désespère pas, tout peut arriver ! De toute manière je vais rester avec toi, je ne sais pas me trémousser sur vos danses encore.  
  
- Tu n'auras pas le choix, lorsqu'une fête est donnée en l'honneur de quelqu'un ici, il se doit par respect de donner la première danse au futur roi.  
  
- C'est-à-dire moi, dit Ganondorf avec un immense sourire. J'adore écouter les conversations des autres ! Tu viens ?", lui questionna-t-il en lui tendant la main pour l'inviter à danser.  
  
Faute de vouloir faire comme tous les autres, Val lui tendit la main à son tour et ils allèrent à la piste de danse. Celle-ci remarqua que ce peuple savait s'amuser, les filles faisaient des acrobaties en criant, et le roi jouait de la guitare. Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, elle avait l'impression que personne ne l'observait sauf peut-être Ganondorf. Malheureusement, elle se trompait. Nabooru les regardait avec un grand sourire et Aïza allait exploser de rage à tout moment.  
  
Alors que Val était profondément encrée dans ses pensées, Ganondorf la réveilla en lui flattant la joue.  
  
"Tu vas bien ?  
  
- Euh oui, dit-elle en sursautant, oui, seulement un peu perdue.  
  
- C'est simple, je vais te guider dans les pas et tu n'auras qu'à me suivre."  
  
Gaga lui prit la main, la fit tournoyer quelques fois et la rattrapa. Il posa son autre main sur sa hanche, puis il avança. Il lui souriait en même temps pour la rassurer. Finalement, c'était beaucoup moins difficile qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Aïza était désormais plus verte que jamais de jalousie et Nabooru lui donnait des petites tapes dans le dos pour la calmer.  
  
Après quelques minutes de danse, Val et Ganondorf ne voulaient plus s'arrêter. L'adolescent s'amusait tellement qu'il oublia sa première partenaire vite fait. Cependant, Aïza lui rappela aussitôt son existence. "Pardon", dit-elle en poussant la nouvelle gerudo de Gaga. Elle prit donc sa place, c'est-à-dire dans les bras du jeune homme. Impuissante, Val retourna s'asseoir aux côtés de Nabooru, affreusement triste. L'enfant se fâcha aussitôt.  
  
"Mais pour qui elle se prend, celle-là ? Tu dansais avec Gaga, elle n'avait pas le droit de prendre ta place !  
  
- Ce n'est rien Nabooru... La fête n'est toujours pas finie, peut-être qu'il m'invitera à nouveau à danser avec lui...  
  
- Ah non ! Tu ne connais pas la coutume ! Ici, lorsqu'une fête est donnée en l'honneur de quelqu'un, cette personne se doit d'accorder la première danse au futur roi. Néanmoins, le reste de la soirée, il devra la passer aux côtés de sa première partenaire, en l'occurrence Aïza ! Nous ne pourrons pas lui reparler tout le long de la célébration..."  
  
Val se sentit tout à coup amère, puis décida de partir avec Nabooru. Visiblement, elles n'avaient plus rien à faire là. La nouvelle Gerudo prit ses anciens vêtements, puis se dirigea avec l'enfant vers la forteresse. 


	5. Jalousie Suffocante

*****Chapitre 5 : Jalousie suffocante*****   
  
Val se réveilla aux petites heures du matin. Elle se sentait un peu désorientée dans sa nouvelle petite chambre, elle n'y était pas du tout habituée. Elle se leva, peigna ses cheveux et décida d'aller prendre une douche à la salle commune. Après tout, il n'y avait que des femmes qui habitaient la forteresse, donc pas de souci. De plus, à l'aube, peu de gens sont debout.  
  
Elle prit son peigne, ses vêtements, une sorte de petite lotion capillaire, puis sortit du logement. L'adolescente utilisa la carte que Nalaha lui avait laissée la veille avant qu'elle n'aille se coucher, elle s'avérait être bien utile pour s'orienter. En peu de temps, elle trouva la grande salle avec pleins de seaux d'eau. Elle se lava avec de l'eau froide, n'ayant pas encore été réchauffée.  
  
Après cette petite baignade, Val remonta au logement pour voir si Nabooru dormait toujours. Lorsqu'elle franchit la porte, elle entendit bien fort les ronflements saccadés de l'enfant. Visiblement, elle était dans un profond sommeil. Val marcha à pas de souris, et déposa ensuite le peigne et la serviette encore humide. Elle écrit sur un bout de parchemin à Nabooru où elle allait être à son réveil, puis le glissa sous sa porte. La petite était jeune, mais elle savait lire, elle-même lui avait dit hier que les Gerudos apprenaient cela à l'âge de 4 ans. Elle retraversa l'appartement aussi silencieusement, puis sortit.  
  
Dehors, il faisait un peu froid. Les cheveux mouillés de Val n'aidaient pas du tout. Néanmoins, elle savourait la douce fraîcheur du matin. Elle leva ses yeux à l'horizon, puis aperçut quelqu'un qui rodait non loin. C'était Aïza, qui n'était pas accompagnée de Ganondorf par contre. Elle marchait seule, sournoisement. Elle la vit rentrer dans la forteresse. Val, qui avait toujours rêvé d'être espionne, se précipita d'un bond à sa poursuite. Une fois à l'intérieur, Aïza se dirigea vers le logement que Nalaha, Nabooru et Val occupaient. Elle y pénétra silencieusement, avec un petit sourire narquois aux lèvres. La nouvelle Gerudo la suivit toujours, prête à l'attaquer s'il le fallait. Après tout, elle n'avait pas le droit de s'introduire chez les gens ainsi.  
  
Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque la jeune fille distingua Aïza en train de regarder dans sa chambre. Manifestement, elle la cherchait. Val allait bondir sur elle lorsqu'une énorme main vint se plaquer sur ses lèvres.  
  
Val se débattit le plus qu'elle pouvait, mais la personne lui chuchota : "Cesse de bouger, c'est moi !". L'adolescente se retourna et croisa son regard avec celui-ci de Ganondorf. Elle se précipita dans ses bras, heureuse que ce soit lui. Il lui fit le même sourire rassurant dont seul lui avait le secret, puis il l'entraîna à l'extérieur pour pouvoir parler sans se faire entendre.  
  
"Aïza est folle de rage contre toi.  
  
- Comment ça ? Je ne lui ai rien fait moi.  
  
- Pas toi, mais moi oui !, se moqua Gaga.  
  
- Raconte, ça m'intéresse !  
  
- En fait, lorsqu'elle t'a volé ta place hier durant la danse, j'ai trouvé cela très perfide de sa part. Après t'avoir vu partir avec Nabooru, Aïza m'a dragué encore plus que les autres fois. Elle m'a même demandé d'être son amoureux ! Tu te rends compte ? Jamais je ne sortirai avec elle, ce n'est pas mon type de fille. Alors je lui ai dit : "Franchement je préférerais sortir avec Val que toi ! Au moins elle n'a pas un coeur de pierre comme le tien !"  
  
- Ah bon..., répondit Val toute gênée.  
  
- Ce matin, comme à l'habitude, je me suis levé tôt et je me suis dirigé vers la forteresse pour voir le soleil mais je t'ai vu en train de la suivre, alors je t'ai à mon tour suivie. Je ne voulais pas que tu alertes Nalaha de l'intrusion d'Aïza. Nalaha la déteste et seules les divinités de la Triforce savent ce qu'elle aurait pu lui faire.  
  
- Mais la chose que je ne comprends pas, reprit Val, c'est pourquoi elle en a autant après moi ? Pourquoi voulait-elle venir m'espionner lorsque j'étais supposée dormir ?  
  
- Tout simplement par curiosité, elle veut absolument savoir ce que je te trouve. Bon maintenant allons voir si elle est toujours dans ta chambre, et si elle a touché à tes affaires."  
  
Les deux reprirent la route vers une des entrées de la forteresse, puis se dirigèrent doucement vers le logement. Arrivés à l'intérieur, ils se rendirent compte qu'Aïza était partie, mais qu'il manquait le médaillon de Val. "Mon collier ! Le médaillon que ma mère m'a donné, il a disparu !" Celle-ci ne put contenir ses larmes et pleura. Gaga, voyant la mine désemparée de l'adolescente, l'entraîna avec lui vers la sortie. Val lui demanda où ils allaient et il lui répondit qu'ils récupéreraient ledit collier chez la voleuse.  
  
Ils ne marchèrent qu'à peine une petite minute avant d'arriver devant l'appartement d'Aïza et sa mère. Ganondorf frappa 2 coups, puis l'adolescente gerudo vint répondre à la porte.  
  
"Ah mon amour ! Je savais que tu me reviendrais !, dit-elle à Gaga.  
  
- Hum, hum ..., répondit ce dernier en montrant Val cachée par l'embrasure de la porte.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici CELLE-LA ?!  
  
- Tu as quelque chose qui m'appartient, affirma la fausse Gerudo.  
  
- Son médaillon, précisa Ganondorf.  
  
- Ah, ta petite babiole sans importance et moche, ricana la voleuse. Je te propose un marché. Si tu fais un bon temps au tir à l'arc avec le cheval que ma mère possède derrière la forteresse, tu pourras récupérer ton truc. Sinon, je le revendrai au Bourg d'Hyrule lorsque j'y retournerai.  
  
- D'accord, s'empressa de dire Val.  
  
- Marché conclu à condition que Val puisse s'entraîner aujourd'hui, répondit Gaga.  
  
- Parfait."  
  
Après leur accord, Aïza referma la porte de son domicile. Val consulta Gaga du regard, puis celui-ci lui refit son grand sourire réconfortant. L'adolescente savait très bien qu'elle n'était jamais montée sur le dos d'un cheval, malgré qu'elle avait déjà tiré à l'arc dans son camp d'été, l'année précédente.  
  
Ils retraversèrent la forteresse pour aller voir Nabooru qui était sûrement réveillée à cette heure. Arrivés à l'appartement, la petite fille ressauta tendrement dans les bras du futur roi. Pour l'enfant, elle n'avait jamais eu l'affection d'un père, mais Ganondorf lui en procurait beaucoup. Il était devenu son faux père.  
  
Val s'avança vers Nabooru, blême, et lui raconta ce que Aïza avait fait. La petite enragea, néanmoins elle savait qu'ayant alerté sa mère, cette dernière aurait très bien pu lui enlever la vie. Les Gerudos étaient un peuple de voleuses, certes, mais il était formellement interdit de voler quiconque dans le clan. Cette loi, si transgressée, pouvait entraîner de lourdes punitions.  
  
Nabooru alla dans la chambre de sa mère pour lui dire qu'elle sortait avec Val et Ganondorf. Nalaha se leva et sortit pour saluer les deux amis de sa petite fille. Elle leur souhaita une bonne journée et retourna se coucher. L'enfant prit la main de Gaga puis les trois sortirent pour se diriger derrière la forteresse. L'air était désormais redevenu chaud, et l'après-midi s'annonçait magnifiquement ensoleillée.  
  
Dans le fond du terrain se trouvait un cheval brun, ordinaire, scellé. Ganondorf approcha la bête de Val, puis la fit monter. Elle commença à galoper joyeusement, en riant de cette nouvelle sensation. Après quelques minutes de pur bonheur et de liberté, elle commença à ressentir une étrange démangeaison émaner de sa peau. Celle-ci vira rapidement au rouge, et Nabooru s'affola. "Oh par la toute Triforce ! Val ! Tu es toute rouge !", pleura-t-elle. Ganondorf arrêta le cheval puis prit l'adolescente dans ses bras le plus vite qu'il put.  
  
"Bonté divine ! Réponds-moi Val !  
  
- ... J'étouffe..., articula-t-elle avec misère.  
  
- Nabooru, ordonna-t-il, va chercher ta mère au plus VITE ! Dis-lui qu'elle fasse parvenir un vautour à la sorcière du village Cocorico ! Il faut qu'elle vienne la guérir, elle est en train de faire une crise d'allergie sévère !  
  
- Oui Gaga, j'y cours tout de suite !"  
  
La petite se mit à cavaler le plus vite que son petit corps le pouvait, laissant seuls Gaga et Val. En quelques minutes elle arriva à la chambre de Nalaha, puis dans un seul souffle elle lui expliqua la situation. La mère se précipita dans le haut de forteresse, à la volière des vautours. Elle gribouilla sur un parchemin végétal un petit mot à l'intention de la sorcière, puis l'oiseau s'envola en un éclair.  
  
Il faut préciser aussi que dans le clan des Gerudos, lorsqu'il y avait une urgence, ils envoyaient des vautours à la civilisation. Cet oiseau était bien plus rapide que le pigeon et aussi plus docile à dresser dans leur cas. Etant un volatile fort et coriace, ce dernier pouvait parcourir de grandes distances sans se fatiguer.  
  
Le vautour vola à toute vitesse vers la maison de la sorcière, puis celle-ci alarmée par le message prit son balai et se précipita avec l'oiseau à l'endroit indiqué par ce dernier. Ils allèrent le plus rapidement possible vers les terres de sable.  
  
Cela faisait au moins 10 minutes que Nabooru était partie, et Ganondorf s'inquiétait toujours du sort de Val. Elle avait rougi de plus en plus, suffoquant de plus en plus par la même occasion. Il essayait tant bien que mal de la tenir éveillée, car il savait que si elle s'endormait, elle allait mourir. Il prit la tête de la jeune fille entre ses mains, puis doucement il lui chanta une chanson pour qu'elle ne succombe pas à la tentation. "C'est une jolie Gerudo, qui a toujours mal au dos, même que toutes ses amies, avaient dit qu'elle avait le dos fini... Un jour elle remarcha, bien droite elle se releva, ainsi naquit là notre fierté, celle de résister quand tout est désespéré....", chantonna-t-il.  
  
Puis, lorsque tout semblait fini et que la jeune fille allait s'endormir pour de bon, la sorcière passa juste au dessus d'eux. Ganondorf lui cria de toutes ses forces de venir voir ici, puis la vieille dame atterrit à leurs côtés. Elle prit le pouls de Val rapidement, l'embarqua sur son balai et lui dit qu'elle l'apportait au Bourg d'Hyrule car elle ne pouvait pas guérir les allergies. La sorcière repartit droit dans le ciel, puis Ganondorf chevaucha le cheval en la suivant.  
  
Gaga allait le plus vite qu'il pouvait en tentant de suivre la vieille dame. Celle-ci prit une grande longueur d'avance, mais le futur roi gerudo connaissait par coeur la route pour se rendre au marché. Tout en galopant le plus vite possible, Ganondorf s'inquiétait du sort de son amie. Après tout, c'est bête de mourir ainsi.  
  
Une demi-heure à peine après, Ganondorf traversa le grand pont-levis pour se rendre au Bourg d'Hyrule. Il laissa le cheval devant l'entrée de la ville, puis pénétra dans le marché. Il y avait plein de monde, tous Hyliens pour la plupart, qui le dévisagèrent comme s'il était une grossièreté de la nature. Seules les femmes gerudos venaient dans cette ville pour se trouver des maris.  
  
Après avoir fait la plupart des magasins de l'endroit, l'adolescent n'avait toujours pas retrouvé Val. Il la chercha désespérément, demandant à toutes les personnes s'ils avaient aperçu une Gerudo hors du commun, rouge, avec une sorcière. Seule une personne les avait vues, et elle lui dit qu'elles se trouvaient dans le temple du temps.  
  
Il se dirigea vers la grosse cathédrale, puis pénétra à l'intérieur. Il chercha Val en regardant partout dans la pièce, puis vit l'énorme porte de pierre au loin. Il s'approcha de celle-ci, comme attiré, et s'arrêta à deux centimètres d'elle. Il tâta les signes dessus, puis frappa quelques coups. Il se sentit bizarre d'un coup, puis s'en éloigna comme effrayé. Son coeur se mit à battre vite et son esprit devint flou. Il allait perdre connaissance lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Un vieil homme en sortit en compagnie de la sorcière et de Val. L'adolescente semblait se porter mieux, elle n'était plus rouge enfin. Elle lui sourit et lui donna un câlin en lui disant :  
  
"Merci Gaga de t'être déplacé !  
  
- Bonjour jeune Ganondorf Dragmire, dit le vieil homme, je me présente, mon nom est Rauru. Je suis le sage de ce temple. Je suis également ancien médecin et c'est moi qui ai réglé pour de bon l'allergie de votre jeune amie.  
  
- En fait, c'était une bizarre d'allergie, grinça la sorcière.  
  
- Nous avons pensé au début que c'était aux chevaux qu'elle était allergique, mais en réfléchissant nous nous sommes rappelés que vous les Gerudos utilisez une plante dans la selle de vos montures. C'est cette plante qui a fait gonflé votre amie. Je l'ai soignée avec un de mes remèdes secrets, et désormais elle va mieux. Il vous faudra vous rendre au Ranch Lon Lon qui est juste devant la ville. Là-bas, ils font des selles avec un mélange de sable et de cuir.  
  
- Merci pour tout, vraiment, dit Ganondorf.  
  
- Nous devons y aller, Nabooru doit nous attendre, merci M. Rauru !"  
  
Les deux quittèrent le grand temple, en souriant aux personnes âgées en passant. Le sage savait la destinée qu'allait entamer Ganondorf dans 21 ans, mais il se tut. Il ne fallait pas jouer avec le destin, car le cas du Gerudo était vraiment relié au destin. Changer le futur aurait eu des effets désastreux sur le prochain Hyrule, Rauru le savait. A cette pensée, le vieil homme se retourna et offrit du thé à son amie la sorcière. 


	6. Dure journée

*****Chapitre 6 : Dure journée*****   
  
Gaga et Val avancèrent à grands pas à travers le Bourg d'Hyrule. L'adolescente avait particulièrement hâte de galoper enfin pour de vrai, et en toute sécurité. Ils passèrent le pont-levis, prirent le cheval, et virent que le soleil était à son point le plus haut dans le ciel. C'était déjà midi ! Le temps avait passé si vite depuis la matinée, comme un éclair dans un horizon orageux.  
  
Ils marchèrent un petit moment avant de se retrouver devant une grande porte entourée de murailles immenses. Ils y pénétrèrent timidement, Val connaissant l'endroit que de vue. Les deux amis traversèrent le petit chemin gazonné, silencieux, qui débouchait sur deux établissements, l'un face à l'autre, puis sur une grande cour clôturée au fond, contenant des chevaux. Une jeune femme au loin s'occupait des bêtes tout en prenant soin de son enfant. Ganondorf et l'adolescente s'approchèrent d'elle.  
  
"Heu bonjour, je me présente, mon nom est Ganondorf Dragmire. Je vois que vous semblez avoir quelques difficultés, mademoiselle...  
  
- Je suis MADAME. En effet, j'ai beaucoup de misère à gérer tout dans ce ranch ! Mon mari, Talon, est trop fainéant pour venir m'aider. Il dort à longueur de journée ! J'aurais dû écouter ma mère lorsqu'elle disait de ne pas épouser cet homme ! Mais non, j'étais "amoureuse". Moi je te dis, gamine, fous pas ta vie en l'air à 17 ans comme je l'ai fait en me mariant à un professionnel de la flemme !  
  
- Votre fille, commença Val un peu gênée de cette situation, elle a quel âge au juste ?  
  
- Mon enfant a 3 ans. J'en ai 20. Fais le décompte et tu verras que c'est à 17 ans que mon enfer a débuté ! Foutu mariage ! Ça brise les couples, en plus une routine s'installe puis ton ménage est fini !  
  
- Pour l'instant, on pourrait vous aider aujourd'hui ? Vous auriez un peu de repos et je suis persuadé que votre mari s'occuperait de votre petite fille. Je suis certain de pouvoir le convaincre, affirma Gaga avec conviction.  
  
- Eh bien soit. Allez lui demander et s'il accepte, je vous remercierai jamais assez ! Mais avant, vaut mieux le réveiller. TALON, ESPECE DE SPECIALISTE DES SIESTES ! J' T'ENVOIE CRÉMIA ET DEUX ADOLESCENTS ! TU SAIS, CREMIA, TA FILLE DE 3 ANS !  
  
- Heu..., bafouilla Val qui eut un bourdonnement à l'oreille.  
  
- Bien, désormais, il est supposé être éveillé. Il est dans la maison que vous avez croisée en rentrant."  
  
Val prit la petite Crémia dans ses bras, puis elle suivit le grand Gerudo jusqu'à l'entrée du ranch. Ils tournèrent sur leur droite, et rentrèrent dans la grande maison. Un adulte, plutôt d'apparence jeune mais peu énergique, se tenait au centre de la pièce, les yeux rouges. Il se les gratta vivement, en blâmant ce réveil "matinal". Ils lui montrèrent l'enfant, puis celui-ci fit un cri de révolte. Ganondorf s'emporta et cria à tue-tête : "C'est ta progéniture ! La chose qui est sortie du ventre de ta femme ! Alors occupe-t'en ! Ta femme te mérite même pas, idiot !" Val essaya de calmer son ami, mais il lui donna un grand coup dans le dos avec la main. Celle-ci, offusquée, sortit de la maison en furie. Elle se dirigea vers la dame dans la cour, puis lui dit d'aller se reposer et qu'ils allaient s'occuper du ranch le temps qu'elle se repose. L'adulte la remercia chaleureusement, puis Val lui demanda son nom. "Mon nom est Maya, encore merci, jeune fille, et toutes mes sympathies à ton copain aussi !" L'adolescente s'en allait beugler que ce garçon était loin d'être son petit ami, mais la mère s'éloigna trop vite. Cette dernière rentra dans la maison, d'où Gaga sortit.  
  
Val le vit s'approcher au loin, et eut un peu peur. Jamais elle aurait pensé que le Gerudo aurait osé la frapper. Elle savait très bien comment il allait devenir, mais elle refusait toujours d'y croire. Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'elle savait de lui ? Rien du tout. Elle s'était seulement appuyée sur ses intuitions, futilités voilà se que c'était.  
  
Gaga s'avança dans l'enclos clôturé, puis caressa un cheval au passage. Il posa son regard sur Val, mais celle-ci le détourna. L'adolescent s'approcha d'elle, puis mit un genou à terre en lui prenant la main. Il murmura dans un souffle : "Je suis désolé, je suis stupide, niais, imbécile, et affreux. Je ne voulais pas te faire mal, je me suis laissé guider par mes instincts. J'espère un jour que tu me pardonneras. Franchement, j'en doute, cependant tu as un grand coeur. Je le souhaite vraiment, je ferai tout pour me racheter. Foi de Ganondorf Dragmire, cela n'arrivera plus jamais. Es-tu prête à me croire ?". Val se sentit mal de l'avoir ainsi jugé, puis répondit par un "oui" de la tête. Ce dernier sembla heureux et proposa de se mettre tout de suite à la tâche.  
  
Val alla traire les vaches dans les étables et Gaga s'occupa des chevaux. L'adolescente sembla éprouver quelques difficultés, mais après 15 minutes elle reprit la situation en main. Le lait retiré des bêtes dégageait une odeur de fraîcheur, tout en étant chaud et crémeux. Elle eut alors l'irrésistible envie d'en boire un peu. A peine avait-elle englouti quelques gorgées qu'elle se sentit extrêmement en forme, prête à affronter n'importe quoi.  
  
Du côté de Ganondorf, tout se déroulait sans encombre. Les chevaux étaient obéissants, ils se laissaient brosser sans aucune hésitation. Le Gerudo pensa alors qu'il savait vraiment y faire avec les montures. C'était logique d'ailleurs. Depuis sa tendre enfance, son père lui montrait l'art d'être un cavalier hors pair. A cette pensée, Gaga se mit à réfléchir.  
  
Ganondorf se disait qu'il était lassant d'être le futur roi. Il avait beaucoup de responsabilités envers les femmes, plein de cours divers à suivre... Le dernier avait été "comment se tenir à table, façon roi des voleuses". Un seul mot pour décrire la leçon : ennuyante. Il n'avait cessé de bailler pendant ces deux heures atroces. De plus, c'était sans parler de toutes les filles qui lui couraient après. Il savait très bien qu'il devait choisir sa future épouse au plus vite, mais l'envie n'y était vraiment pas.  
  
Une petite main vint se poser sur l'épaule de Gaga. Il sursauta légèrement et découvrit Val qui se tenait derrière lui. Le Gerudo lui sourit amicalement, et elle lui dit : "J'ai terminé avec les vaches, et toi ?" Il lui répondit que d'ici quelques minutes, il aurait fini aussi. L'adolescente lui proposa de l'aider, et il accepta. Après le boulot, ils retournèrent à la maison pour avertir Maya.  
  
Lorsqu'ils franchirent la porte de la maison, les deux amis aperçurent Talon qui était en train de bercer Crémia. La petite de trois ans semblait fatiguée, et de voir son père s'en occuper enfin était attendrissant. Néanmoins, Gaga et Val demandèrent au fermier où dormait sa femme. Il leur répondit qu'elle se trouvait à l'étage supérieur en train de sommeiller. Ils décidèrent donc de la laisser se reposer, la pauvre en avait bien besoin.  
  
Pendant deux heures, Ganondorf tenta d'apprécier Talon, mais en vain. Parfois il y a des personnes que l'on ne peut supporter, et bien le fainéant fermier faisait partie de la liste du Gerudo. Le jeune homme, qui était plutôt du genre énergique et travailleur, ne pouvait concevoir que quelqu'un préfère roupiller plutôt que d'aider celle qu'il aime. Gaga se fit alors la promesse que si un jour il tombait amoureux, jamais il ne laisserait l'élue de son coeur se débrouiller seule.  
  
Alors que Val essayait de calmer les deux hommes tout en s'occupant de Crémia, Maya sortit de la chambre. Elle avait l'air de bonne humeur, elle souriait pour la première fois depuis des années. Elle prit la parole énergiquement.  
  
"Eh bien bonjour mes amis ! Je commence à comprendre pourquoi Talon dort à longueur de journée ! Par la toute Triforce, ce que je me sens bien ! Je suis toute vigoureuse et pleine d'entrain !, dit la femme.  
  
- Heureux que tu ailles mieux ma chérie, moi ça a été un plaisir de t'aider, mentit Talon.  
  
- Et nous aussi !  
  
- Merci beaucoup, sans vous, j'allais réellement devenir folle ! Pour vous remercier, demandez-moi ce que vous voulez du ranch, il sera à vous gratuitement.  
  
- Et bien nous avons besoin d'une de vos selles pour atteler un cheval, faite de cuir et de sable, précisa Val.  
  
- Cela me fera un réel plaisir de vous l'offrir, c'est peu comparé à toute l'aide que vous m'avez apportée.  
  
- Mais moi, j'aimerais beaucoup vous aider aussi, dit un homme en rentrant dans la maison.  
  
- Quel est votre nom, monsieur ?, demanda Maya.  
  
- Je m'appelle Ingo, gente dame, et je viens de Termina. Là-bas, mes frères et moi-même avons bâti notre propre petite ferme. Vous connaissez sûrement les frères Gorman.  
  
- Oui en effet, j'en ai entendu parler.  
  
- Notre petit ranch fonctionnait si bien que j'ai décidé de partir en voyage, voyant que mes compères n'avaient plus besoin de mon aide. Alors j'ai entendu dire qu'à Hyrule il y avait une ferme où je pourrais éventuellement être embauché.  
  
- Vous avez cogné à la bonne porte, mon cher !, s'exclama Talon en pensant qu'il pourrait dormir encore plus.  
  
- Merci beaucoup, vous ne le regretterez pas, je suis un travailleur acharné moi."  
  
A ces mots, Ganondorf commença à éprouver de la sympathie pour Ingo. Val voyait bien que son ami aimait bien cet homme, mais elle décida de détourner l'attention de Gaga. Celle-ci savait que dans 21 années, par cette "amitié", le ranch allait être contrôlé par Ingo. Même si elle ne pouvait pas changer le destin, elle décida du moins de le dérouter. La meilleure idée qu'elle n'ai jamais eue d'ailleurs. C'est par cette approche que Val allait agir désormais. (**note de l'auteur** Vous avez remarqué que Val sait beaucoup de choses n'est-ce pas ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous n'avez pas loupé un épisode, vous saurez plus tard pourquoi...)  
  
La nuit se mit à tomber, entourant de son mystérieux voile de ténèbres le ciel. Les étoiles se mirent à scintiller, et les corbeaux apparurent.  
  
Maya voulut que Ganondorf et Val passent la nuit au ranch, cependant ils refusèrent. Il était déjà très tard, Nabooru devait être malade d'inquiétude. En galopant à un rythme régulier, ils devraient arriver à l'aube à la Vallée de Gerudo.  
  
Ils préparèrent le cheval avec la nouvelle selle et emballèrent l'ancienne dans un grand sac de tissu que Ganondorf porta sur son dos. Les au revoir furent courts, mais chaleureux. Maya les remercia pour tout ce qu'ils avaient fait. Val embarqua la première sur l'animal, suivie par l'adolescent qui portait derrière la selle gerudo. Néanmoins celui-ci prit les commandes de la monture à la jeune fille, et ils partirent s'engouffrer dans les plaines d'Hyrule la nuit.  
  
Après 45 minutes de galop, Val commençait à ressentir un peu de peur. Plus ils avançaient à travers l'herbe fraîche, plus de sakdoss tentaient de les attaquer. Heureusement, Gaga était assez agile cavalier pour tous les éviter. Cependant, l'adolescente éprouvait encore beaucoup de dégoût envers ces foutus squelettes, l'expérience de la dernière fois l'avait un peu traumatisée.  
  
Val se mit à trembler de frayeur, lorsque Ganondorf s'en rendit compte. Il dégagea une de ses mains qui menait le cheval pour lui faire une légère étreinte encourageante. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, puis lui sourit en signe de gratitude. Il fit de même, et les deux se concentrèrent à éviter les monstres.  
  
Quatre heures plus tard, cela faisait presque un heure que aucun sakdoss n'avait osé pointer le bout de son crâne. Ces derniers devaient être fatigués de devoir courir après un cheval pour rien. Ce petit répit donna l'occasion à Gaga de méditer à propos de Val.  
  
Premièrement, d'où venait-elle ? A chaque fois qu'il voulait lui demander, il n'osait pas de peur de la blesser. "Elle semble en savoir plus qu'il n'y paraisse", pensa Ganondorf.  
  
Deuxièmement, QUE SAIT-ELLE ? Là-dessus, l'adolescent se dit qu'il n'avait pas de commentaires à émettre, mais il se promit qu'il le saurait un jour.  
  
Troisièmement, le Gerudo avait remarqué que son amie éprouvait parfois de la réticence à ses sourires, à ses encouragements. Pourquoi ? Les autres filles n'avaient jamais réagi ainsi avant. Etait-il affreux au point de le trouver repoussant ?  
  
Quatrièmement, de quelle race était-elle ? A chaque fois qu'on lui posait cette question, Val prenait grand soin de ne pas répondre, et de contourner les faits. Essayait-elle de cacher quelque chose ?  
  
"Toutes mes questions, resteront-elles sans réponse ?", repensa Gaga.  
  
Ganondorf regarda le ciel qui était devenu mauve. Le soleil allait se lever dans une trentaine de minutes environ. Le cheval débutait une phase de fatigue lorsqu'ils aperçurent la cime des grands rochers bruns marquant l'entrée de la Vallée de Gerudo. Ils y pénétrèrent avec une certaine joie. Après quelques minutes de galop, ils arrivèrent devant la forteresse. Ganondorf fit descendre Val, et celle-ci essaya de cacher sa moue. Par malheur, ce dernier la vit et fut triste. Il baissa les yeux et dit :  
  
"Bonne nuit Val, dors bien...  
  
- Merci, toi aussi Gaga.  
  
- Ouais... ouais..., bafouilla-t-il.  
  
- Quelque chose ne va pas ?  
  
- Non rien du tout, je t'assure ! Seulement que tu me détestes, et ça me blesse énormément ! A part cela, les oiseaux gazouillent, le soleil brille... etc. !"  
  
L'adolescent venait de s'emporter, et il le regrettait. Il vit les yeux de Val se remplir de larmes. Elle mit les mains sur ses yeux, mais des gouttes s'en échappèrent. Jamais elle n'avait jamais voulu lui faire mal, au contraire il l'avait beaucoup aidée. Cependant, elle connaissait la légende entourant Ganondorf. A chaque fois qu'elle y pensait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir.  
  
Les gouttes de Val s'étaient vite transformées en rivières. Cette dernière s'assit sur une roche, et se mit à pleurer des torrents d'eau. Gaga se sentit affreusement mal, et la supplia :  
  
"Val écoute-moi ! Je m'excuse ! Je ne voulais pas t'abattre à ce point, vraiment...  
  
- Tu aurais dû réfléchir à tes paroles !, chiala-t-elle.  
  
- Je me suis excusé OK ? Ça va, on va pas en faire un drame !  
  
- Si, justement ! Ça fait deux fois aujourd'hui que je suis ton souffre-douleur. Désolée, mais je refuse de me faire traiter ainsi !  
  
- Désolé à mon tour, mais là je disais les faits ! Si les faits te causent un problème, c'est que JE te cause un problème. Si je peux me permettre, j'aimerais beaucoup savoir lequel !  
  
- Je ne peux pas te le dire ! C'est tout, et il n'y a rien à ajouter ! Voilà ! Et même encore, je ne sais pas ce que tu espères de moi !  
  
- Ce que j'espère de toi ? Comme si j'allais te le dire.  
  
- Ah ! Sois pas têtu Ganondorf Dragmire ! Tu m'engueules parce que je n'agis pas affectueusement avec toi, serais-tu amoureux de moi ?  
  
- Pfff... non jamais en 100 ans, tu rêves !  
  
- Alors, pourquoi ?  
  
- Parce que...  
  
- Parce que ?  
  
- Parcequej'avouequesitum'avaisdemandédet'embrassercesoirmêmej'auraisacceptésanshésiterparceque  
  
jet'aimebiencomparéàAïza !!!" (**note de l'auteur**, pour ceux qui ont pas tout compris, Ganondorf a dit : "Parce que j'avoue que si tu m'avais demandé de t'embrasser ce soir même j'aurais accepté sans hésiter parce que je t'aime bien comparé à Aïza !!!")  
  
Gaga avait dit cela tellement vite que Val, sur le coup, n'avait pas tout compris. Après quelques secondes, elle décortiqua mot par mot et lorsqu'elle comprit, elle devint cramoisie. Celle-ci lui demanda, timide :  
  
"Alors, ça veut dire que t'es amoureux de moi ?  
  
- Non, répondit le Gerudo.  
  
- Alors pourquoi me dire cela ?  
  
- Tout simplement pour que tu saches que si j'avais un choix à faire entre vous deux un jour, c'est toi que je prendrais.  
  
- C'est tout ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Tu étais obligé de me faire pleurer parce que je te câlinais pas ?  
  
- Bah ... non mais c'est que je suis habitué à me faire draguer alors je croyais qu'il y avait un truc chez moi qui te déplaisait...  
  
- Non, pas du tout !, mentit-elle.  
  
- Je m'excuse encore, ça n'arrivera plus.  
  
- Bien !"  
  
Val se retourna et lui fit un signe de bonne nuit (ou plutôt matin). Ganondorf fit demi-tour et alla derrière la forteresse pour aller déposer le cheval. Il remit la selle gerudo à l'animal, puis prit la nouvelle dans le sac de tissu. Il la transporta jusqu'à sa tente dans la Vallée de Gerudo, puis alla directement au lit.  
  
De son côté, Val repensa à la journée un peu mouvementée qu'elle venait de vivre. Elle rentra dans le logement, puis se dirigea vers la chambre de Nabooru qui dormait. Celle-ci s'approcha de l'enfant, puis l'embrassa sur la joue. La petite fut réveillée, mais lorsqu'elle vit son amie, elle s'exclama de joie. Nabooru lui fit un peu de place dans le lit, puis les deux s'endormirent profondément. 


	7. Tout pour un collier, et le temps passe

*****Chapitre 7 : Tout pour un collier à souvenirs*****   
  
Ganondorf rentra en trombe vers 9 heures du matin dans la petite chambre de Nabooru où Val et l'enfant dormaient encore. L'adolescent les réveilla brusquement, et les deux amies ouvrirent les yeux péniblement. Il prit la parole aussi vite que la lumière.  
  
"Les filles ! Les filles ! Nous avons un problème !  
  
- Humm... quoi...  
  
- Ton médaillon, Val !! As-tu oublié ? C'est aujourd'hui qu'il faut que tu le récupères au tir à l'arc !  
  
- Ah non ! Je suis pas prête !!, pleurnicha-t-elle.  
  
- Nous n'avons pas le choix si tu veux le revoir un jour.  
  
- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?, gloussa Nabooru. Habillons-nous !"  
  
Les deux filles allaient enlever leurs chandails lorsqu'elles regardèrent Ganondorf avec intérêt. Celui-ci comprit et sortit de la chambre ! (**note de l'auteur** : lolll ^^;;;)  
  
Après quelques minutes d'habillement, Val et Nabooru sortirent de la chambre. L'enfant fit son câlin matinal à Gaga, puis ils se rendirent à l'appartement d'Aïza. Ils cognèrent plusieurs fois à la porte, mais aucune femme ne semblait à l'intérieur du logement. Ganondorf se remémora que le werch (équivalent de mercredi en notre langue "terrienne") était le jour où la voleuse travaillait au tir à l'arc monté. Les amis quittèrent donc la forteresse.  
  
L'air à l'extérieur était chaud et sec, le soleil rayonnait de tous ses feux, comme toujours. La chaleur était encore écrasante, mais cela ne semblait pas déranger Ganondorf et Nabooru. Val se demandait comment ils faisaient, elle qui aimait tant la neige et l'hiver. Cependant elle se tut, celle-ci ne voulait pas faire la difficile avec des gens qui s'étaient déjà montrés si généreux.  
  
Arrivés derrière la forteresse, les trois acolytes se dirigèrent vers Aïza. Cette dernière aperçut le futur roi gerudo, et lui sourit de toutes ses dents. Gaga, lui, s'en tint à un regard méprisant. La voleuse prit un ton arrogant et dit :  
  
"Tiens ! Salut les mioches. Vous avez été longs, vous faisiez de jolis petits dodos ? Et Ganondorf chéri, je parie que tu suçais ton poupouce... Que c'est mignon !  
  
- Je t'interdis de te moquer de... ce défaut..., rougit le concerné.  
  
- Même si ça ne m'étonne pas que tu te tiennes avec des jeunesses, c'est de ton niveau de maturité !, déclara Aïza.  
  
- C'est pas parce que nous avons 14 et 5 ans que nous sommes stupides et snobs comme toi, Aïza !  
  
- Oh c'est que notre fausse Gerudo sait dire une phrase désormais ? Tu fais des progrès !  
  
- Je t'interdis de la traiter de fausse Gerudo !, cria Nabooru.  
  
- J'ai 16 ans donc plus de maturité que vous les filles, arrêtez de contester ma supériorité !  
  
- Et moi 17, alors si t'insultes mes amies, tu auras des problèmes avec moi !  
  
- C'est ce qu'on va voir, futur roi de malheur. Pour l'instant je vous ai lancé un défi hier. Aujourd'hui vous devez le relever. Val, en selle si tu veux revoir ceci."  
  
Aïza montra le collier de l'adolescente. La jeune fille brune s'emporta et s'indigna. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Ce médaillon comptait plus que tout pour elle, il avait une grande valeur sentimentale.  
  
Val fit signe à Ganondorf et celui-ci sella le cheval avec la selle du Ranch Lon Lon. Elle monta sur la bête, empoigna l'arc que tendit Nabooru ainsi qu'un carquois à flèches. Aïza prit un javelot et le leva dans les airs. Lorsque celle-ci le planterait au sol, le départ aurait lieu.  
  
Les secondes s'écoulèrent... La voleuse tenait toujours l'arme bien haut au dessus de sa tête. Puis tout à coup... elle le lança de toutes ses forces et il vint s'enfoncer dans le sol. Dans un mouvement soudain, Val s'empara de la corde du cheval et cria : "HIYAAA".  
  
La monture galopa à toute allure vers les cibles. La première était grosse, donc facile à atteindre. Val prit une flèche et rapidement, elle la tira dans le 50 (100 étant le milieu de la cible). Elle fut fière, mais cela dura qu'une courte durée. Elle passa 8 autres cibles, en manqua 2, et celles atteintes ne valurent que 20 points. Arrivée à la dernière cible, l'adolescente prit une grande inspiration et la décocha directement dans le 100. Val immobilisa la bête, et Aïza arrêta le sablier. Celle-ci dit :  
  
"Hum, tu as fait cela en 40 secondes, bon temps, mais ma fois, petit score !, ricana-t-elle.  
  
- Comment cela ?, interrogea Val.  
  
- Eh bien tu as amassé à peine 270 points, or il fallait un minimum de 550 points pour avoir ton collier. Désolée ma poule !  
  
- Alors je le ferai à sa place !, s'interposa le grand Gaga.  
  
- Ce n'est pas dans mes règles !  
  
- Dans les miennes oui, sauf si tu tiens à ce que Nalaha te tue pour être rentrée chez elle sans permission."  
  
A ces mots, la méchante Gerudo accepta que Ganondorf soit le champion de Val. Cependant il devait faire la course en moins de 30 secondes, sinon le bijou serait perdu pour de bon. Il fit selon les restrictions d'Aïza et arriva à atteindre 770 points en 28 secondes.  
  
Val était subjuguée, et Nabooru plus heureuse que jamais. Aïza lui tendit le médaillon d'un air hautain, puis celui-ci le prit délicatement. Il sourit gentiment à la véritable propriétaire du collier et lui remit au creux de sa main. Les trois amis se dirigèrent vers la sortie puis rentrèrent dans la forteresse en direction du logement.  
  
Val sourit tout le long de la marche. Elle semblait vraiment béate, et elle l'était. Rien n'avait plus d'importance que ce petit objet qu'elle considérait comme divin. Elle observa ses deux complices, et se dit que lorsqu'elle en aurait l'occasion, elle leur raconterait l'histoire du bijou.  
  
Arrivés dans l'appartement, ils s'installèrent autour de la table du "salon" pour y prendre le thé. Ganondorf alla en préparer et Nabooru ne cessa de venter l'incroyable performance de Gaga au tir à l'arc. Val l'écoutait à peine, elle regardait son pendentif.  
  
"Si tu veux, je te l'attache, dit le futur roi gerudo en déposant les tasses de thé bouillantes sur la petite table.  
  
- Ha, euh, s'il te plaît !», rougit Val.  
  
Celui-ci prit doucement le collier des mains de la jeune fille et lui passa autour du cou. Malgré ses énormes doigts, il réussit à le fixer. Il lui sourit amicalement et vint s'asseoir aux côtés de Nabooru, sur un des coussins qui était autour de la table. Ils prirent le thé tranquillement tout en bavardant.  
  
"Tu sais Gaga, je t'ai trouvé absolument SUPER tout à l'heure ! Tu es mon héros !  
  
- Merci Nabooru, mais ce n'est que de l'entraînement ! Un jour tu seras aussi bonne, lui déclara-t-il avec un clin d'oeil. J'ai vu que Val était douée aussi, pour une première fois. Il est clair que tu as déjà eu des leçons d'arc.  
  
- Euh oui, l'été passé.  
  
- En passant Vava (nouveau surnom de Val), pourquoi est-ce qu'il est si important pour toi, ce bijou ?, demanda l'enfant.  
  
- Eh bien..., dit Val en pensant que c'était le moment idéal pour tout leur raconter, parce que c'est ma mère qui m'a donné ce pendentif avant qu'elle ne succombe à sa maladie. Ma maman est morte lorsque j'avais à peine 10 ans. Elle savait qu'elle allait partir vers le royaume des cieux alors elle m'a acheté ce coeur pour que je me rappelle toujours d'elle. Depuis, il ne me quitte jamais. Lorsqu'elle me l'a offert, elle est morte du cancer le lendemain. J'ai toujours pensé que son âme était dans ce collier. Oh... maman..."  
  
Val eut une petite larme et Nabooru fit la mine triste. L'enfant serra l'adolescente dans ses bras en lui chuchotant que eux, ils allaient être présents avec elle pour toujours. Ganondorf lui flatta affectueusement l'épaule, et lui assura qu'il serait là pour elle à n'importe quel moment. Celle-ci fut touchée et arrêta la nostalgie. Val lui sourit et il lui rendit. La fausse Gerudo s'était trouvé de véritables amis, rares, et précieux. Elle oublia quelques instants d'où elle venait, se sentant appréciée enfin.  
  
Val leur demanda s'ils voulaient voir sa mère. Ils répondirent oui, intrigués. L'adolescente l'enleva de son cou et pesa sur des coins spécifiques du pendentif. Celui-ci s'ouvrit, laissant entrevoir deux minuscules photos sur chaque paroi du coeur. Une était Val à 10 ans, et l'autre sa mère. Annie (la maman de Vava) n'avait pas de cheveux, la jeune fille leur expliqua que c'était la faute du traitement contre le cancer. Gaga et Nabooru ne comprirent pas, mais ils n'insistèrent point.  
  
*****Mini chapitre, ou 7 3/4 : Le temps passe...*****   
  
Deux mois passèrent. L'amitié entre Nabooru, Val et Ganondorf devenait de plus en plus forte. Même s'il y avait parfois de petites querelles, surtout entre Vava et Gaga, elles se réglaient toujours par la clémence. Ils se pardonnaient mutuellement, et leur confiance l'un envers l'autre grandissait. Nabooru prenait de la maturité lentement mais sûrement, tout en aimant l'aventure et l'action comme toujours. Nalaha avait même permis à sa fille de posséder une épée en bois, sous les pressions de Ganondorf et Val. D'ailleurs, les deux amis avaient décidé de surnommer l'enfant Nana, comme elle le faisait avec eux. Ils appréciaient chaque moment passé ensembles, les trois compagnons étant devenus inséparables.  
  
Val avait eu en cadeau un cheval pour les deux mois vécus au sein du peuple gerudo. C'était une magnifique jument noire, qu'elle nomma affectueusement Blacky, comme le nom de sa chienne dans son monde. Blacky était puissante, elle adorait faire des courses contre l'étalon brun de Ganondorf. Elle était, et de loin, la monture la plus rapide de tout Gerudo. Val s'y attacha automatiquement.  
  
Quant à Ganondorf, plus le temps défilait, plus il appréciait Val. Il la trouvait sage et pensée, sans impulsivité. Elle était toujours souriante et plein de vie, même si elle haïssait qu'il la prenne dans ses bras pour lui mettre la tête à l'envers. Dans ces moments elle devenait fâchée et pleurnicharde, ce qu'il trouvait drôle et mignon à la fois.  
  
De plus, celui-ci s'était mis en tête d'apprendre à Val comment se battre. Contrairement à ce que tout le monde pensait (tous sauf Nabooru et Ganondorf), l'adolescente était agile et esquivait facilement les attaques. Elle était donc devenue une des filles sachant le mieux combattre de la forteresse, grâce aux bons soins de Gaga, qui était un excellent professeur.  
  
Bref, aucun petit nuage noir au dessus du groupe, mais ces beaux jours ne durèrent pas éternellement. 


	8. Retour au ranch Lon Lon

*****Chapitre 8 : Retour au Ranch Lon Lon...*****   
  
Par une belle matinée de Lanu (juillet sur la terre), Val se réveilla, affolée. Elle venait d'avoir une autre vision prémonitoire, mais celle-ci était différente de toutes les autres.  
  
Depuis que sa mère était décédée, la jeune fille voyait des images du futur sans cesse. Bien entendu, elle détestait cela. Cependant ses visions ne s'arrêtaient qu'à la future journée à venir, sauf pour celle qu'elle venait d'avoir.  
  
Val s'habilla en vitesse, et courut à l'extérieur. Elle regarda furtivement aux alentours, puis appela son cheval. Aucune réponse. Elle réessaya plusieurs fois, mais en vain. Cette dernière se mit à paniquer, son rêve s'avérerait-il juste ? Un seul moyen de le savoir.  
  
Val pénétra dans la forteresse et se rendit à la chambre de Nabooru. Elle réveilla la petite en trombe, et lui expliqua son rêve, ainsi que le fait que Blacky n'avait pas répondu à l'appel de sa maîtresse. L'enfant parut tout aussi inquiète, et elles partirent vers la tente de Ganondorf.  
  
Malgré qu'il faisait encore un peu noir, la fausse Gerudo avait la certitude que son ami, le futur roi, voudrait absolument l'aider. Gaga, au cours des derniers mois, s'était montré d'une extrême gentillesse, presque impensable. Elle l'appréciait désormais beaucoup et lui faisait confiance sur sa sincérité.  
  
Les deux filles entrèrent sous l'énorme toile et se rendirent vers le compartiment de Ganondorf. Nabooru sauta sur ce dernier, et il eut peur, étant endormi.  
  
"Gaga ! Gaga ! Réveille-toi, dit l'enfant avec sa douce voix.  
  
- Hum... L'aube n'est même pas encore arrivée seulement...  
  
- Mais Ganondorf, c'est important ! dit Val avec conviction.  
  
- Lorsque tu m'appelles ainsi, ce qui est rare, cela veut dire que c'est urgent. Raconte-moi Val...  
  
- Eh bien je viens de faire un rêve dans lequel des voleurs hyliens prenaient Blacky ! Lorsque je suis venue pour appeler ma jument, elle ne m'a pas répondu ! Tu la connais bien voyons, ce n'est pas son genre. Crois-moi !  
  
- Je te crois parfaitement, en fait ce ne serait pas la première fois que des Hyliens viennent nous voler des chevaux. Ils les escamotent ici car ils savent que nous ne sommes pas très amis avec la garde royale. Contrairement au Ranch Lon Lon d'ailleurs.  
  
- Mais c'est horrible ! cria Nabooru, il faut agir ! Lève-toi Gaga, on va leur faire leur fête à ces odieux personnages !  
  
- Du calme Nabooru, ce ne serait pas très sage de foncer tête baissée. Il nous faut un plan, affirma Val.  
  
- Bon si on les voit, nous ne les tuerons pas, nous les apporterons au château d'Hyrule pour qu'ils reçoivent un procès juste et équitable. D'accord ?  
  
- Oui, dirent les deux filles au même moment.  
  
- Pour l'instant, pardonnez-moi mesdames, mais il faudrait bien que je m'habille..."  
  
Val et Nabooru sortirent dehors pour attendre leur ami. Quelques minutes plus tard il était prêt et il prit son étalon brun. Gaga fit monter ses deux jeunes complices dessus et il marcha à côté d'elles vers la plaine d'Hyrule.  
  
Arrivés dans l'herbe, il commença à faire froid. Val serrait Nabooru contre elle parce que la petite, vivant sous la chaleur torride, n'était pas habituée à ce genre de climat. Ganondorf frissonna un peu lui aussi, mais il était habitué à la plaine d'Hyrule.  
  
Les trois Gerudos avançaient à tâtons depuis environ une heure lorsqu'ils entendirent les cris d'un animal à l'agonie. Plus vite que l'éclair, ils se précipitèrent vers la source de ces sons remplis de désespoir. Malheureusement, les doutes que Val commençait à se faire s'avérèrent justes.  
  
Blacky était étendue de tout son flanc sur le gazon humide par la rosée du matin. Le sang que déversait la jument s'étendait à presque 500 mètres à la ronde. La pauvre avait tenté de survivre et d'avancer vers la Vallée Gerudo malgré sa blessure. Une grande entaille profonde avait été faite sur son ventre, marque que seul un être sans coeur et immoral avait pu faire.  
  
Val sauta de l'étalon brun et courut se recueillir auprès de la pauvre créature. Elle paniqua quelques secondes, puis cria des "A l'aide !" désespérée. Ganondorf, qui ne savait que faire devant une si tragique situation, proposa de laisser Blacky mourir en paix. L'adolescente si opposa vivement, tout comme Nabooru d'ailleurs.  
  
Val mit sa tête contre celle de son animal, puis déversa de lourdes larmes sur son gros museau. Gaga s'assit à ses côtés, suivi de Nana tout aussi triste. Vava murmura tout tendrement à l'intention de son cheval : "Oh ma Blacky ! Tu auras été une jument extraordinaire, pouvant battre n'importe quel étalon à la course. Repose en paix, ma belle..."  
  
Alors que la bête émit son dernier souffle de vie, et que son corps devenait froid, un phénomène bien étrange se produisit. Le corps inerte de Blacky se souleva dans les airs, à deux mètres du sol. L'adolescente gerudo regarda la scène, perplexe, puis vit une lueur bleue entourer la dépouille de sa jument. Intriguée, elle vit la pauvre créature morte ouvrir les yeux péniblement, à peine vivante.  
  
Val recula, par peur, et vit le corps de Blacky la suivre. Elle fit quelques pas sur sa gauche, et l'animal (enfin la lumière bleue tenant l'animal) bougea sur la gauche aussi. Celle-ci recula, avec la lueur toujours aussi obéissante.  
  
Vava consulta du regard ses deux compagnons, et sans réfléchir une seconde de plus, ils saisirent leur chance. Les trois chevauchèrent l'étalon (qui avait un peu de mal à tous les porter) et s'élancèrent vers le Ranch Lon Lon.  
  
Bientôt, ceux-ci remarquèrent que la lumière transportant Blacky était très lente, mais son effet était durable. Ils durent ralentir le galop d'Amiral (le cheval de Gaga) pour que "l'esprit" portant la jument puisse les suivre.  
  
Ils marchèrent ainsi toute la journée, et une bonne partie de la nuit. Heureusement qu'Umir remplissait toujours de nourriture la pochette sur la selle de l'étalon brun pour pouvoir survivre des semaines ! Ils se régalèrent au déjeuner et au dîner de poulet, de lézards du désert, de pommes de terre cueillies au Lac Hylia, de carottes qui provenaient du même endroit, ainsi que de volatiles tels que des vautours que l'on avait été incapables de dresser. Bref, de très bons repas ! Une chose était sûre, ils n'allaient pas oublier de remercier chaleureusement l'actuel roi des Gerudos !  
  
Au milieu de la nuit, la petite troupe s'immobilisa un court instant, histoire de prendre un peu de repos. Val n'était pas contente du tout car sa peau la démangeait terriblement. Elle était rouge écarlate, et ses yeux coulaient abondamment. Lorsque Nabooru la questionna sur son état, elle lui dit tout simplement : "Ne cherche pas, ma petite Nana favorite ! Ce sont vos selles qui me donnent cette réaction. Sauf que cette fois-ci, je ne vais pas mourir. Je crois que le sage Rauru a atténué la réaction avec un de ses médicaments. N'empêche, ça pique !"  
  
Ganondorf, à ces mots, se remémora cette journée mouvementée. D'ailleurs, comment aurait-il pu l'oublier ? C'est à partir de ce jour qu'il a commencé à ressentir quelque chose à propos de Val. Depuis deux mois, il la protégeait. Bien sûr, il protégeait Nabooru par la même occasion, mais ce n'était que pour ne pas paraître trop louche. Il s'était bien rendu compte qu'avec l'adolescente, il était très difficile de mentir. D'ailleurs lui avouer ses sentiments envers elle lui aurait fait encore plus honte, puisqu'elle ne l'aimait pas.  
  
A ces pensées, Gaga devint amer, et son amie de 14 ans s'en rendit bien compte.  
  
"Hé mon futur dirigeant favori, ça ne va pas ? dit Val en lui mettant sa petite main sur la joue comme elle seule le faisait.  
  
- Oh non, non, tout est sous contrôle, mentit-il.  
  
- Tu ne sembles pas certain !  
  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien !  
  
- Moi, je crois que Gaga pensait à quelqu'un...", proposa l'enfant.  
  
Ces simples 9 mots avaient réussi à rendre le futur roi plus rouge qu'une tomate. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi mal avant. Il regarda Nabooru, d'un air rude, puis la petite éclata de rire. Val, qui était complètement perdue, pensa que son ami s'imaginait dans les bras d'une belle et tendre future épouse G-E-R-U-D-O. Erreur.  
  
Le petit malaise s'envola bien vite, et ils se remirent en route vers le ranch, non sans se faire attaquer par un ou deux sakdoss braves. Après une heure de route, les trois complices franchirent le grand couloir pour parvenir au ranch, avec Blacky flottant toujours derrière.  
  
Les amis gerudos frappèrent comme des fous à la porte de Maya, qui devait sûrement dormir à cette heure aussi tardive. Ils attendirent les 30 secondes les plus stressantes de leur vie avant que la femme du propriétaire du ranch vienne répondre.  
  
"Hum... je veux dormir..., bafouilla Maya, Ah ! Ce sont mes amis Val et Ganondorf ! Mes anciens sauveurs ! Que puis-je faire pour vous en plein milieu de la nuit ?  
  
- Il faut soigner ma jument, Blacky, qui s'est fait agresser ! cria Val au bord des larmes.  
  
- Son état est grave, madame Maya, notre cheval va mourir. Seule cette lueur bleue la tient encore en vie."  
  
L'épouse de Talon bouscula légèrement Gaga pour apercevoir la pauvre bête à peine vivante. Celle-ci poussa un cri horrifié, puis entra dans l'étable juste à côté pour avertir Ingo qu'il y avait un patient à soigner de toute urgence. Le fermier, en voyant l'animal, eut la même réaction que Maya. Mais il fallait agir. Ils allèrent donc tous de l'autre côté de la grange pour ouvrir la porte qui permettrait à Blacky et la lumière de pénétrer à l'intérieur.  
  
Après que ce fut fait, la dresseuse de chevaux examina attentivement la jument. Son diagnostique était clair, la fidèle Blacky était maintenue en vie par l'étrange pouvoir, et seule une grande dose de lait LonLon était son unique chance de vivre.  
  
Val caressa la belle crinière rousse de son destrier et expliqua qu'elle ferait n'importe quoi pour la sauver. Maya eut pitié d'une si grande bonté de coeur, et lui dit que le traitement de l'animal ne lui coûterait que 100 rubis. C'était un énorme rabais, alors Ganondorf donna immédiatement la somme due à leur sauveuse.  
  
Quelques minutes passèrent avant que la femme revienne avec un énorme pichet du délectable lait. Elle demanda à Ingo d'immobiliser la bête puis lui en versa dans le museau. Cette dernière expliqua que dans une heure exactement, il faudrait refaire la même chose. En attendant, Maya leur proposa une tasse de thé. Bien évidemment, ils acceptèrent.  
  
Trente minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous attablés et discutaient. Nabooru racontait à Maya comment elle adorait les chevaux, le prochain roi gerudo parlait avec Ingo de l'importance d'être travailleur, et Val regardait la scène. L'adolescente n'aimait guère voir Ganondorf aussi amical avec le futur tyran du ranch, alors elle fit son approche comme elle se l'était promis lors de la dernière visite au ranch.  
  
Val s'approcha subtilement de son ami et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille : "Tu sais il y a deux mois tu m'as reproché de ne pas te câliner comme le faisaient les autres, n'est-ce pas ?". Celui-ci hocha la tête en signe d'approbation, tout en commençant à être gêné. La fausse Gerudo lui susurra alors : "Pourquoi ne pas commencer tout de suite ?"  
  
A ces mots, elle s'assit sur les genoux de son ami et posa sa tête au creux de son cou. Gaga devint si rouge, que même sa peau foncée ne cachait pas ses émotions. Il s'arrêta net de dialoguer avec Ingo, Val avait réussi son plan. La jeune fille de 14 ans regarda Nabooru un bref instant et lui fit un clin d'oeil qui voulait dire : "Je te raconterai tout un jour !". Maya prit alors la parole, assez fort pour que tout le monde autour de la table puisse entendre.  
  
"Vous savez, la lueur bleue étrange, ma grand-mère Régine m'en a déjà parlé alors que je n'étais qu'une enfant.  
  
- Ah bon ? dit Val intriguée. Racontez-nous s'il vous plaît !  
  
- Eh bien, grand-maman m'a conté qu'elle avait déjà eu à faire à ce genre de phénomène peu commun. La personne qui était venue soigner son cheval disait qu'elle était magicienne. Une jeune fille aussi. Sauf que la lumière était vert forêt, intense. Non bleue comme celle-ci. La demoiselle a dit aussi à Régine que son peuple à elle ne croyait pas en la magie, et que seuls ceux qui avaient le sang de sorcier ou de magicien pouvaient la contrôler. La magicienne a aussi expliqué que les pouvoirs des sorciers étaient plus reliés à tout ce qui est curatif, comme les potions et les bénédictions. Par contre les magiciens, eux, pouvaient jouer à leur guise avec les éléments. Seul l'air était l'élément commun à ces deux sortes de contrôleurs de magie. Ça démystifierait pourquoi les sorcières volent sur un balai ! Ma grand-mère m'a aussi conté que les êtres ayant en eux ces deux qualités étaient exceptionnels et très rares. Etrange non ?"  
  
Val était pétrifiée. La description émise par la magicienne disait clairement qu'elle venait de la Terre. Aucun doute à présent, celle-ci n'était pas tombée par hasard à Hyrule. Elle fut prise de panique un court instant et changea de sujet. Elle les avertit qu'il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps avant la deuxième dose de lait.  
  
Tout le monde se dirigea vers l'étable et vit que la blessure de Blacky s'était refermée. Cependant, cette dernière souffrait encore. Ingo rouvrit la gueule de la jument pour y verser de nouveau le liquide blanc si bon. Ils remarquèrent que le pouvoir entourant la bête disparut après l'énorme gorgée. Ils se sourirent tous et se félicitèrent mutuellement.  
  
Après cet exploit, tout le monde décida d'aller se coucher. Les Gerudos allèrent à la tour située au fond de la grande cour, compte tenu du manque de place dans l'étable où Ingo créchait déjà.  
  
Juste avant de rentrer dans leur gîte, Ganondorf prit le bras de Val pour lui parler sans que Nabooru sans rende compte. Il lui murmura :  
  
"Vava... Tu es sûre que ça va ? Tu me sembles toute blême...  
  
- Ne t'inquiète pas Gaga ! C'est la fatigue, tu sais...  
  
- Non, tu es blême depuis que tu as entendu l'histoire de la grand-mère de Maya. Ça va aller ?  
  
- Bien sûr ! Je suis en grande forme ! Juste un peu fatiguée. Allons rejoindre Nana à l'intérieur.  
  
- Mais avant... Qu'est-ce qui t'a poussée à être sur mes genoux, tout à l'heure ?  
  
- Je voulais sommeiller un peu, et je me suis dit : "Quoi de mieux que les bras de mon vaillant Gaga !", mentit-elle.  
  
- Bon... d'accord...", fit Ganondorf déçu.  
  
Après cette courte discussion, ils rentrèrent dans la tour. Ils aperçurent Nabooru sortir d'un trou au fond de la pièce. L'enfant dit alors : "Ah ! vous êtes là ! Pendant votre absence j'ai trouvé la cachette secrète idéale pour mon plus précieux bien. C'était un bout métallique en forme de coeur avec un coeur rouge en son centre qui me donnait de l'énergie à chaque fois que j'y touchais. Au moins ici, il est en sécurité !" Val eut un petit rire et ses deux compagnons ne comprirent pas.  
  
Ils s'étendirent sur le foin pour y passer la nuit. Val n'était plus rouge depuis qu'elle était rentrée dans le ranch Lon Lon, et se sentait mieux. Une chance parce que dormir en larmoyant, pas toujours évident ! (**note de l'auteur** : Vive les rimes ! lol)  
  
Nabooru et Vava s'assoupirent de chaque côté de Gaga, qui faisait un excellent oreiller ! Ce dernier les regarda dormir quelques secondes, puis plongea au royaume des rêves.  
  
******  
  
"Je vais te faire souffrir, sale peste ! J'adore être le seigneur du malin, et tu ne m'en empêcheras point ! Tu te soumettras à mes pieds, sinon je répandrai ton sang sur ce sol ! Tu ne voudrais quand même pas souiller un si beau plancher, n'est-ce pas Val ?"  
  
Vava était enchaînée à un mur du château, plutôt sombre et morbide, la lèvre fendue. Son regard était fatigué, épuisé, à bout de forces.  
  
"Parle ! Lorsque je te demande quelque chose, tu dois me répondre !"  
  
Le grand homme roux qui venait de prononcer ces mots lui colla une baffe. Elle gémit péniblement et dit : "Jamais... je ne me soumettrai... à toi... vil monstre ! Que mon sang coule de mes veines... que mon coeur soit arraché... JE N'AI PAS PEUR !" L'homme prit un couteau qu'il avait dissimulé dans sa chaussure et égorgea net la jeune fille. Il murmura alors : "Tu avais fait ton choix, voilà le prix pour s'être dressée devant le bourreau du mal !"  
  
******  
  
"NOOOONNN !", hurla Ganondorf. Il s'assit lourdement dans le foin, en sueur. Quel cauchemar ! Il regarda autour de lui quelques secondes, aucune trace de Val ni de Nabooru. Il sortit à toute vitesse de la tour, puis cria le nom de sa secrète flamme. Aucune réponse. Il courut en direction de la maison de Maya et Talon, et appela la fausse Gerudo de nouveau.  
  
Une petite adolescente aux longs cheveux bruns et aux yeux de saphirs émergea de la porte d'entrée des propriétaires du ranch, c'était Val. Jamais le futur roi ne fut aussi heureux de la voir. Il lui sourit et la prit dans ses bras tendrement. Longtemps... longtemps...  
  
"Hum Gaga... Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? interrogea son amie un peu mal à l'aise.  
  
- Je suis heureux ! Tu es en vie, tu es en vie !  
  
- Heu... bien sûr ! Et je verrais pas pourquoi je le serais pas d'ailleurs...  
  
- J'ai fait un rêve horrible dans lequel tu te faisais tuer ! Mais tu es en vie, tu es en vie !  
  
- Ganondorf... t'aurais pas bu trop de lait encore j'espère ? Il y a un mois tu m'as réveillée vers minuit pour me dire qu'un moustique géant volait au-dessus de ta tête avec la seule intention de te surveiller jour et nuit ! Et la cause de ce délire ? Du lait pas frais !  
  
- Mais non ! C'était un cauchemar atroce, pas une hallucination ! Mais tu es en vie, tu es en vie !"  
  
Val mit sa main sur le joyau au milieu du front pour voir s'il faisait de la fièvre. Pourtant, celui-ci était tiède, signe que son complice était en parfaite santé. La jeune fille le regarda bizarrement, puis l'invita à rentrer manger son petit déjeuner.  
  
A l'intérieur, de délicieuses crêpes encore chaudes attendaient les deux amis. Vava lui dit qu'elle attendait qu'il se lève avant de manger, alors elle avait demandé à Maya de faire le petit déjeuner le plus tard possible pour qu'il puisse se reposer. Gaga apprécia le geste et aperçut Nabooru la bouche pleine. Cette dernière avala difficilement, mais goulûment. Elle déclara après avoir ingurgité le tout : "Il était temps que tu te lèves ! Nous on t'attendait... J'AVAIS FAIM !"  
  
Val, quant à elle, mangea lentement tout en s'inquiétant pour son "futur roi favori". Lorsqu'ils eurent tout fini, Maya sortit de la chambre du haut et leur proposa d'aller vérifier l'état de Blacky. Ils acquiescèrent et se mirent en marche.  
  
Arrivés dans l'enclos, les quatre virent Ingo dormir encore. Avec une infime finesse, ils ne le dérangèrent pas. Un peu plus loin se trouvait le box de la jument rousse. Elle était debout sur ses pattes, en pleine forme. Vava sauta de joie (en silence) et caressa l'animal le plus affectueusement possible. "Merci mon dieu... enfin déesses de la Triforce...", pensa-t-elle.  
  
Blacky donna quelques petits coups de museau gentiment pour la rassurer. Sa maîtresse la sortit de l'étable pour vérifier si elle pouvait galoper un peu. A la grande surprise de tous, elle courrait comme si de rien n'était ! Val émit un soupir de soulagement et sourit de toutes ses dents vers Ganondorf et Nabooru.  
  
Une heure plus tard, le grand Gerudo sella Amiral et Blacky, puis les trois montèrent sur les destriers. Ils saluèrent chaleureusement leurs sauveurs, Maya et Ingo, puisque Talon dormait (encore) dans la maison. Vava donna un petit coup au derrière de sa jument, et Nabooru et elle-même galopèrent dans les plaines d'Hyrule suivies par le futur roi non loin derrière.  
  
Leur but n'était pas de retourner aux terres de sable, mais bien de retrouver les sombres voleurs (et presque meurtriers) de la belle Blacky. Les trois complices les poursuivraient en justice, au château, comme de vrais Hyliens, Zoras, ou même Gorons. Il était révolu le temps où les Gerudos n'étaient qu'un peuple barbare qui donnait la mort à âme qui vive, comme disaient les rumeurs.  
  
Sur leur chemin ils rencontrèrent un coureur de marathon, avec une sorte de sac pour transporter les bébés sur son dos. Le petit pleurait.  
  
"Oh mon brave, votre enfant est en larmes ! Que lui est-il donc arrivé ? demanda poliment Ganondorf.  
  
- Eh bien, je faisais mes exercices matinaux avec lui comme à l'habitude lorsqu'un sale voleur chauve lui déroba son objet le plus précieux, sa figurine de Goron valeureux. Une jeune fille au cratère du péril m'en avait fait cadeau. Une belle grande blonde aux yeux bruns. Que faisait-elle parmi les Gorons ? Seules les déesses s'en doutent. Ce cadeau a émerveillé mon fils au premier regard. Il ne s'en séparait plus, voilà la cause de son chagrin.  
  
- Et où ce voleur a-t-il agi ? interrogea Val.  
  
- Aux alentours de l'entrée des bois perdus. Mais n'y rentrez surtout pas, ils sont maudits, vous seriez changés en bête en l'espace de quelques secondes.  
  
- Merci de votre avertissement monsieur ! Nous ferons très attention ! sourit Nana.  
  
- Bien, bien ! Je me rends au Ranch Lon Lon, savez-vous si le lait est frais de ce matin ? questionna l'homme.  
  
- Bien sûr puisque nous y étions ce matin même. Envoyez nos plus sincères remerciements à Madame Maya."  
  
Le coureur se remit en route, et les trois Gerudos se dirigèrent vers les bois perdus. 


	9. Les voleurs fourbes

*****Chapitre 9 : Les voleurs fourbes*****   
  
Après une heure et demi de galop sans arrêt, ils arrivèrent à l'endroit du vol de la figurine. Des traces fraîches jonchaient le sol malgré le peu de personnes qui empruntaient la route des bois.  
  
Val, Ganondorf et Nabooru contournèrent l'entrée à plus de 500 mètres et virent un chariot non loin. Ils descendirent de cheval et discrètement, ils s'approchèrent de l'endroit où trois hommes armés d'épées, des Hyliens, discutaient. Au centre se trouvait un homme chauve aux allures de bandit. Les deux demoiselles se dissimulèrent derrière un buisson et le futur roi se cacha dans un arbre. Vava appuya sur une des parties de son médaillon, puis ils écoutèrent le dialogue.  
  
"Les vieux, on n'a rien volé aujourd'hui à part une figurine d'un Goron affreux à un enfant ! dit celui de droite.  
  
- On aurait eu la plus belle des montures si cet imbécile l'avait pas transpercée de son poignard ! maudit celui de gauche.  
  
- Cette jument rousse refusait d'obéir ! s'énerva le chauve. Bien imposante, forte et magnifique était-elle, une vraie tête de mule ! Si je ne la tuais pas, elle serait retournée à la Vallée Gerudo et aurait pu nous dénoncer à sa maîtresse. Les femmes là-bas ont la réputation d'être aussi puissantes que des hommes ! Cela aurait été que pure folie !  
  
- PARCE QUE VOUS ÊTES FOUS !", s'écria Nana, hors d'elle.  
  
Val n'eut même pas le temps de mettre sa main sur la bouche de l'enfant que les trois voleurs s'élancèrent sur elles. Ils brandirent leur épée au-dessus des têtes des filles lorsque Gaga sauta sur deux des malfaiteurs. Le troisième, le chauve, prit la fausse Gerudo par la gorge et lui mit le tranchant de son épée sous le menton. Il cria : "Toi le grand roux ! Tu bouges, elle meurt ! Je vais lui trancher la tête !"  
  
Au lieu de se mettre à frémir, ce dernier s'esclaffa. Oui, oui ! Vous avez bien lu, Ganondorf riait tellement fort qu'il en était tout rouge. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que Val avait été entraînée pour ce genre de situation et qu'à chaque pratique contre Gaga, elle le mettait à terre directement. Petite, mais dangereuse. Et c'était bien son avantage d'ailleurs !  
  
Elle sourit aussi, quoi qu'un peu effrayée, et écrasa le pied de son assaillant. Il la lâcha en poussant un cri. Cette dernière lui enfonça la jambe dans les bijoux de famille (**note de l'auteur** Pour ne pas dire LE mot exact), lui déroba son épée et le fit trébucher. Elle grimpa sur son dos, lui prit la tête durement et lui cria dans les oreilles : "Je suis petite, oui. Je suis une fille, oui. Mais je suis stupide et faible, NON !"  
  
Nabooru trouva la manoeuvre très drôle. Les trois Gerudos ligotèrent et bâillonnèrent solidement leurs prisonniers, puis Ganondorf les déposa comme de vulgaires babioles inutiles dans le chariot. Ils attelèrent ce dernier avec Amiral et un des chevaux des malfrats. Blacky suivrait non loin. D'ailleurs, quelle ne fut pas la surprise des hors-la-loi lorsqu'ils aperçurent la jument ! Val désactiva la touche de son collier, et ils se mirent en route vers le bourg d'Hyrule.  
  
******  
  
A la cime des arbres, comme aux profondeurs de la forêt, la rumeur courait. Une rumeur, même si elle venait des Kokiris, qui n'était point fausse. Enfin, en partie.  
  
Le doux son mélancolique du vent à travers la végétation chantait, un sage allait naître. Dans trois ans exactement, une Kokiri allait en devenir une. Ce peuple, considéré comme sans grande importance, allait enfin jouer un énorme rôle dans l'avenir d'Hyrule !  
  
Tous les habitants du village de la forêt faisaient la fête. Ils acclamaient tous le nom de leur messager : Jimmy. Ce grand blond, vêtu de vert, était venu par une douce matinée porter la bonne nouvelle. Les potins les plus farfelus disaient qu'il était mi-Hylien mi-Gerudo. Ces petites oreilles courtes en étaient la preuve.  
  
Cependant, durant cette célébration en son honneur, il n'était point présent. Il était assis, au haut d'un grand sapin, en train de regarder une carriole s'éloigner dans la plaine avec une jument au pelage noir qui gambadait joyeusement autour. Il sourit légèrement, replaça ses lunettes, et pensa : "Val... avec les Gerudos... qui l'aurait cru possible ? Elle... si... émotive... J'espère qu'elle ne s'attachera pas à Ganondorf... La pauvre... Elle se dirige vers le Bourg. Si elle aperçoit Eynizu là-bas, alors ce sera fichu. C'est mieux... qu'elle en sache le moins possible."  
  
Il siffla fortement et un balai apparut en voletant dans le ciel. L'objet se mit sur le côté gauche de son maître, puis Jimmy le chevaucha. Ils s'éclipsèrent dans les nuages...  
  
******  
  
"Laisse-moi conduire le chariot, Gaga !  
  
- Hors de question, tu es trop jeune Nabooru !  
  
- Mais Val, dis quelque chose toi !  
  
- Gaga a raison, Nana. Même moi je ne le sais pas...  
  
- Rho c'est injuste !"  
  
La petite fit la moue, puis croisa ses bras pour bouder. Le futur roi et la belle terrienne se mirent à rire. Depuis trois heures déjà, ils attendaient d'enfin apercevoir les remparts du bourg. L'éclat du soleil commençait à diminuer de plus en plus. S'ils n'arrivaient pas dans la capitale d'Hyrule d'ici là, ils seraient obligés de dormir à la belle étoile, en évitant les sakdoss !  
  
Il faisait de plus en plus froid, la brise du soir rafraîchit considérablement Vava. On ne pouvait pas en dire autant de Gaga et Nana, par contre. Ils tremblaient de tous leurs membres. Les voleurs, derrière, en voyant cet "hilarant" spectacle, se mirent à rire. Val prit alors une poche contenant autrefois des pommes de terre et regroupa les trois nigauds dans un coin. Puis, avec un regard moqueur, elle leur mit le sac sur la tête. Ils faisaient moins les malins !  
  
Il ne restait qu'une petite demi-heure avant que le soleil ne se couche, et toujours pas de remparts en vue. Ganondorf soupira, puis s'imagina la nuit horrible qu'ils s'apprêtaient à vivre. Nana dit :  
  
"Par la déesse du désert... je crois qu'après le coucher du soleil nous devrions faire des tours de garde, nous sommes encore loin...  
  
- Je pense que tu as malheureusement raison ma petite Nana..., déplora le grand roux.  
  
- Hum, on est si loin que cela ? demanda Val.  
  
- Oui, assez. A environ une heure, minimum.  
  
- Bon, je crois que Blacky sera très heureuse de faire un beau petit galop !  
  
- Bonne idée !"  
  
Val sourit à ses deux amis, puis appela sa jument. La belle monture arriva en quelques secondes très joyeusement, puis l'adolescente la chevaucha. La jeune fille fit un bref signe d'au revoir à Ganondorf et Nabooru, puis s'élança à la poursuite du soleil.  
  
Le temps passait, le soleil disparaissait, et toujours pas de bourg en vue. Val commençait à franchement désespérer. Plus que 5 minutes... "Allez, allez viens ici petite vi-ville ! Viens voir tantine Val !", pensa l'adolescente. Elle regarda au loin. Plus que 3 minutes.  
  
Soudain, elle aperçut quelque chose d'immensément gris s'insérer dans la nuit imminente. Les remparts ! Elle ordonna à Blacky d'aller plus vite, et en quelques secondes elles étaient devant le pont-levis. Il se refermait. Val hurla le plus fort qu'elle put de la laisser entrer. Les gardes hyliens, qui tournaient la manivelle, l'observèrent d'un regard interrogatif, puis ré-enclenchèrent le pont-levis.  
  
Val descendit de son cheval, lui donna une carotte pour la récompenser, puis vit les soldats s'approcher.  
  
"Eh oh ! La jolie Gerudo ! Que fais-tu encore à cette heure si loin de la forteresse ?  
  
- Je dois avoir une audience avec les autorités du bourg.  
  
- Et pouvons-nous savoir pourquoi ?  
  
- J'ai eu des ennuis avec des Hyliens ! Ils ont bien failli tuer ma jument, dit Vava en pointant Blacky qui broutait.  
  
- Pourtant elle a l'air de bien se porter !  
  
- Si vous ne me croyez pas, regardez de vos propres yeux messieurs ! ironisa-t-elle en soulevant le poil de son destrier pour laisser paraître une large cicatrice.  
  
- En effet, cette belle monture a eu quelques rebonds...  
  
- Justement, et nous avons attrapé les coupables.  
  
- Qui ça, "nous" ?  
  
- Mes amis gerudos et moi-même, ils sont à une quinzaine de minutes d'ici, en chariot.  
  
- QUINZE ? Ha ha ha ! Ma belle demoiselle, notre journée est finie ! Nous n'attendrons pas vos petits copains ! Surtout des Gerudos ! HA HA HA !  
  
- Mais si vous n'attendez pas d'ici là pour refermer le pont-levis, ils vont passer la nuit dehors !  
  
- Eh alors ? Ce n'est pas notre problème ! HA HA HA !  
  
- Vous êtes odieux ! S'ils avaient été hyliens mes amis, vous les auriez attendus !  
  
- HA HA HA ! Ils ne le sont pas, tant pis pour eux, HA HA HA !  
  
- Moi je suis mi-Hylienne ! mentit Val en s'énervant.  
  
- Toi ? Tu as les oreilles courtes, arrête de nous faire rire ! HA HA HA !  
  
- Avez-vous déjà vu une Gerudo brune ? Aux yeux bleus ?  
  
- ...  
  
- Et de ma grandeur en plus ?  
  
- Bon, d'accord ! On va les attendre... Et dire que ma femme me reproche d'être sans pitié..."  
  
Val sourit victorieusement et les gardes soupirèrent. Le quart d'heure passa puis la fière crinière d'Amiral apparut à travers la nuit, ainsi que quelques sakdoss. Nabooru s'agitait à bord de la carriole, heureuse. La petite avait vu Val. Ganondorf envoya la main, triomphant, à son amour caché.  
  
Arrivés près de Vava, ses deux compères la félicitèrent. Ils étaient heureux de ne pas passer la nuit près de squelettes dégoûtants. La petite troupe passa le pont, puis les soldats le refermèrent. Ils indiquèrent aux voyageurs la route à prendre vers le château, et une auberge qui se situait dans les ruelles. Les Gerudos remercièrent les hommes, puis se dirigèrent vers leur futur endroit pour dormir et se nourrir.  
  
L'auberge en question était en fait une demeure fort simple. C'était une maison parmi tant d'autres. Ils poussèrent les trois malfrats à l'intérieur. A la réception se trouvait un homme dans la cinquantaine. D'ailleurs, Val le reconnut tout de suite :  
  
"Rauru !  
  
- Eh oui mes enfants, être sage ne paye pas, mon emploi de médecin n'arrive pas à me faire vivre alors j'ai démarré cet hôtel chez moi. Vous êtes les bienvenus ! Que puis-je pour vous ?  
  
- Nous avons besoin d'une chambre pour six personnes, répondit Nabooru.  
  
- Hélas ! Toutes mes chambres spacieuses sont malheureusement prises... seules celles qui peuvent contenir trois personnes sont libres.  
  
- Ça ne fait rien, j'ai de quoi payer, ne vous inquiétez pas, sourit le grand Gerudo.  
  
- Voilà des paroles bien alléchantes, jeune homme ! Tenez, dit le sage en tendant les clefs, et surtout bonne nuit ! Si vous vous réveillez tôt demain matin, je vous ferai le petit déjeuner !  
  
- C'est bien aimable à vous !", clama Val.  
  
Ganondorf fit monter les marches aux trois voleurs, suivi de Vava et Nana. Ils s'arrêtèrent de marcher quelques secondes après, devant les chambres mises à leur disposition. Elles étaient l'une à côté de l'autre. Il fallait que le groupe se sépare pour la nuit. Gaga proposa : "Vous les filles, prenez le dortoir de droite et je prendrai celui de gauche avec deux des "trucs" que nous transportons. Vous serez avec le chef, le chauve, parce que je crois qu'il a peur de Val maintenant !" . Lorsque le boss des voleurs entendit ce nom, il frissonna. Elle l'avait réellement traumatisé.  
  
L'adolescent lança son épée vers les demoiselles, pour qu'elles puissent se défendre au besoin. Il posa son regard sur celle qu'il aimait, et pria mentalement la déesse du désert que rien ne se passe cette nuit. Vava remarqua son changement d'expression et devina facilement la cause. Pour le rassurer, elle le prit dans ses bras en lui promettant que Nabooru et elle allaient faire bien attention. Il sourit, puis la troupe se sépara.  
  
Dans son lit, son sabre à ses côtés, Ganondorf s'endormit profondément en pensant à la seule chose qui avait un vrai sens dans sa petite vie d'adolescent : Val. 


	10. Une justice très injuste

*****Une justice très… injuste!*****  
  
Pour une fois, ce fut Nabooru qui ouvrit les yeux en premier. Elle regarda autour d'elle, furtivement, puis se leva. L'enfant défit ses cheveux pour mieux les brosser avec le peigne mit à leur disposition sur la table de chevet. Celle-ci s'étonna de leur longueur : ils lui arrivaient en bas des fesses. Elle se contempla dans le miroir quelques minutes en faisant des mimiques d'actrices, puis alla réveiller Val.  
  
Vava se mit sur ses deux pieds assez vite. Elle avait assez dormi pour une fois. Cette dernière imita Nabooru quelques minutes plus tôt, puis remarqua que le voleur chauve était aussi éveillé. Il gigotait en essayant de défaire ses liens. Heureusement que Ganondorf n'avait pas son pareil dans les nœuds de toutes sortes. La brune tira l'homme hors de son lit, puis les trois descendirent manger.   
  
Rauru était en cuisine. Il préparait le petit déjeuné pour les autres clients de l'hôtel. Parmi la foule, Val crut apercevoir une jeune fille d'une douzaine d'année seule à une table. Elle n'y prêta guère attention, vu que son plat venait d'être déposé devant elle. C'était de délicieuses crêpes au bleuets. Elle avala le tout, sans dire mot, puis fit manger le chauve toujours ligoté.  
  
Après le repas, Nabooru distingua aussi la mystérieuse demoiselle attablée seule au fond. Elle n'était pas vieille du tout, c'était même étonnant de la voir voyager seule. Avide de réponses à ses interrogations, la petite fille demanda au sage :  
  
« Dites, monsieur Rauru, qui est la pré-adolescente là-bas?   
  
-Oh Nabooru, j'aimerais répondre à ta question, mais cela m'est impossible… Tout se que je sais c'est qu'elle est ici depuis quelques jours, et que j'ai entendu dire qu'elle venait de Termina. Ses ancêtres auraient parti un commerce de masque dans ce monde. Cela expliquerait ses yeux bridés… »  
  
L'explication ne sembla pas combler Nana. Cependant elle n'eut pas le temps de se re pencher sur ce cas car Ganondorf descendit le grand escalier accompagné des deux malfrats. Il avait un air souriant. Le futur roi leur envoya la main, puis s'assit avec ses amies. Le gerudo mangea à son tour, suivi des deux voleurs, puis la petite troupe remercia le gentil sage en le payant grassement pour la nuit et le repas.  
  
  
  
Les six sortirent de l'hôtel et se dirigèrent vers le palais royal. Ils marchèrent à travers la foule, très éveillée et animée, en essayant de se frayer un chemin. Ganondorf et Nabooru se firent regarder « croche » (**note de l'auteur : expression typique québécoise!), mais les amis s'en foutaient pas mal. L'important c'était de faire juger les meurtriers pour leur possible crime : la mort d'une monture par voie de faits.   
  
Après avoir surmonté la « vague » d'habitants du grand bourg, Val demanda à Ganondorf : « Dis-moi, Gaga, comment les audiences se passent-elles ici, à Hyrule?   
  
- C'est simple : On demande de voir le juge suprême, après les trois déesses bien entendu, le roi hylien… Si notre cause est valable, ils nous passent… Il est probable par contre qu'il ne peut nous recevoir aujourd'hui, alors il faudra sûrement revenir demain et dormir encore à l'auberge.   
  
-Nous ne sommes pas assez importants pour lui, c'est cela?  
  
-Tu as tout compris… », rit le futur roi.   
  
Il lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux, ce que Vava détestait profondément. Si il n'y aurait pas eu les trois voleurs, elle l'aurait pourchassé pour se venger, comme elle le faisait toujours. Mais le temps n'était point à la plaisanterie, si bien que l'adolescente se retint. Cependant, il y aurait vengeance…  
  
Ils arrivèrent 45 minutes plus tard devant un grand château somptueux. Rien à voir avec les piètres habitations gerudos. Les pierres utilisées à sa construction était des briques. Les vitraux étaient colorés et scintillants. Des images élaborées y étaient peintes.   
  
« Wow…, s'exclama Nabooru dont la mâchoire allait céder.  
  
-C'est beau…  
  
-Vous pensez qu'ils prennent l'argent où? Des taxes et impôts qu'ils versent aux autres peuples soumis, bien entendu. », fini le grand adolescent.  
  
Aucune des deux filles n'osèrent dire mot, sachant que c'était bien la vérité.   
  
Les six se dirigèrent vers les gardes du château. Ceux-ci avaient l'air de gros fainéants, mais pour cacher leur faiblesse, ils bombèrent le torse vaillamment. « Oh mon dieu, ça promets… », pensa Val au bord du rire.  
  
« Bonjour et bienvenue! Vous êtes au château de sa majesté hylienne.   
  
-Merci mais on le savait déjà…, répliqua Ganondorf LÉGÈREMENT ennuyé.  
  
-Respect envers notre noble race, jeune gerudo.  
  
-Trêve de bavardage, nous demandons audience.  
  
-On ne vient pas, comme cela, demandez audience! Il y a des procédures, et de la politesse…  
  
-Et de la race hylienne à ceux qui la demande, c'est cela?, coupa une Nabooru prête à bondir.  
  
-Vous avez tout comprit, jeune mademoiselle.   
  
-Écoutez-moi bien vous. Si je n'ai pas cette rencontre avec le roi aujourd'hui, le peuple gerudo part en guerre demain. Mon nom est Ganondorf Dragmire, futur roi dans quelques mois. J'ai une grand influence politique. »  
  
Les gardes furent si surpris qu'ils s'inclinèrent pour s'excuser. Un prince, devant eux, et en colère en plus. Le roi du château n'aurait pas apprécié à avoir affronté un peuple entier pour la bêtise de certains soldats.   
  
Les Hylien coururent à l'intérieur, laissant les trois voleurs et les trois Gerudo seuls. Val se demandait vraiment comment l'entrevue allait se passer. Cependant, elle avait une preuve inexplicable pour ce monde enfermée dans son petit médaillon en forme de cœur.   
  
Les hommes revinrent quelques minutes plus tard, et demandèrent au petit groupe de les suivre. Le chauve et ses acolytes furent poussés dans les murs du château par les gardes, pris comme du vrai bétail. Val se sentait nerveuse et tremblota comme une feuille en automne. Cependant, une main chaude sécurisa la sienne. L'adolescente regarda autour, et vit que c'était celle de… Nabooru. « Bien sûr, idiote, c'était bien trop petit pour être celle de Gaga… », se dit-elle. Juste à ce nom son estomac se noua légèrement, sans réellement savoir pourquoi.   
  
Après une marche à travers le château, et d'avoir admiré les beaux tableaux cloués sur les murs, ils arrivèrent tous devant un homme avec une barbe grisonnante. Ses cheveux poivres et sels étaient coupés d'une manière propre et ordonnée. Ses gestes étaient souples et élégants. Un air hautain se trahissait son air bienveillant. C'était le roi d'Hyrule, Aufust Luz.   
  
« Bien le bonjour, voyageurs, et bienvenue au majestueux château d'Hyrule.   
  
-Nous demandons audience.  
  
-Bien, bien. Asseyez-vous je vous pris. »  
  
Il claqua des doigts et six soldats sortirent de la salle du trône. En voyant ce geste, Val faillit se lever pour le contester. Dans son monde, claquer des doigts pour avoir quelque chose était un geste très impoli. C'était du style je-suis-le-maître. Son visage se crispa quelques secondes, et Nabooru la calma doucement.   
  
Les six revinrent quelques secondes plus tard, et tendirent chacun une chaise aux convives. Ils prirent tous place devant le roi, les voleurs d'un côté, les plaignants de l'autre. Aufust s'assied sur son trône en velours rouge, et d'une voix puissante et charismatique lut sur un parchemin qu'on lui avait tendu : « L'audience est commencée. Affaire 78451. Contre trois hyliens : Monsieur Vitor Bankley, Monsieur Tylanos Jordan et Monsieur Ernst Upineau. Ils sont accusés de voie de fait armée contre une monture ayant pu causé la mort. Faites entrer le jury.»  
  
Une petite troupe de personnes pénétra dans la pièce. Ganondorf retint une exclamation de dégoût; ils étaient tous Hyliens. « Évidemment », pensa-t-il. Les personnes allèrent s'assirent près du roi, sur l'estrade, à sa gauche. Aucun d'entre eux ne dit mot.  
  
« Avez-vous des preuves?, demanda Aufust.  
  
-En effet, votre majesté, répondit Val avant que Gaga n'ait pu prendre parole.  
  
-Eh bien, je demande à voir mademoiselle. »  
  
L'adolescente hocha la tête et sourit machiavéliquement. Celle-ci se leva et alla près de la fenêtre ouverte. Juste devant le château, elle aperçut Blacky qui broutait les belles fleurs savoureuses du jardin. Val cria le nom de la jument, et cette dernière s'élança à l'entrée du bâtiment.   
  
Un court instant passa, et on entendit des cris horrifiés à travers le château. Les servantes tombaient comme des mouches, les hommes essayèrent d'arrêter la monture qui courrait dans les couloirs. En vain, puisque la bête n'arrêta que sa course devant Val. Le public était éberlué.   
  
« Voilà ma preuve, majesté.  
  
-Mademoiselle!, s'écria l'homme, COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS! C'EST UN SCANDALE! JAMAIS DANS MON SERVICE DE ROI JE N'AI VU PAREILLE IMPOLITESSE!  
  
-Vous vouliez une preuve, Val vous en a donné une!, s'exclama Ganondorf.  
  
-Les animaux c'est à l'extérieur que cela va!  
  
-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, alors? », demanda Nana d'un air perplexe.  
  
Le roi devint rouge, puis bleu. Tout le monde était sans voix, retenant leur souffle. Le jury ne regardait plus le monarque. Pas tous, par contre. Deux parmi eux n'avaient pas peur.  
  
C'était un garçon blond vêtu de vert. À ses côtés on voyait un balai. Pas un vulgaire balai pour faire le ménage, il paraissait bien trop riche et luxueux pour cela. La jeune fille près de lui était une asiatique. C'était la demoiselle qui, quelques heures plus tôt, était à l'auberge de Rauru. L'enfant gerudo l'avait remarquée immédiatement, mais se dit qu'elle allait en parler avec Vava seulement après l'audience.   
  
Val s'approcha du roi qui, comme un caméléon, changeait de couleur à sa guise. Et de ce fait, Val avait une peur bleue de cet homme. Celui-ci lui lança un regard noir.(**note de l'auteur : Bon d'accord! Je laisse les couleurs tranquilles rho…)   
  
« Majesté, approchez-vous quelques instants et voyez par vous-même la cicatrice de Blacky.  
  
-Humbl, volontiers… »  
  
Aufust descendit de son estrade et s'accroupit vers l'endroit où Val soulevait le poil. En effet, une grande marque fraîche, rouge, paraissait sur le flanc de la monture.  
  
« Quand ceci s'est-il passé?  
  
-Avant-hier matin. »  
  
La réponse surpris énormément le roi.   
  
« Aussi profondément, et près de la vallée gerudo, cette bête serait morte à cette heure.  
  
-Exactement.  
  
-Balivernes. Vous mentez.  
  
-Non messire, ce que dis Val est vrai. Une lueur bleutée a entouré le corps de Blacky et l'a transportée jusqu'au ranch Lon Lon. », intervint le futur roi gerudo.   
  
Les deux étranges personnages dans le jury parurent s'agiter sur leur siège. Ils savaient tous deux que c'était la vérité. Instinctivement, les deux levèrent aussitôt la main sans même se questionner. Le roi, qui connaissait ses deux adolescents bizarres, accepta la demande du droit de parole.  
  
« Je crois la demi-gerudo.  
  
-Je la crois aussi. Les accusés sont coupables. »  
  
Val se retourna vers eux. Quelque chose d'inexplicable la chicotait de l'intérieur : le sentiment de déjà-vu. Elle cligna des yeux, c'était impossible.   
  
« Quoi qu'il en soit, coupa Aufust, j'ai besoin d'une preuve supplémentaire. » À ces mots, l'adolescente aux yeux bleus enleva le médaillon de son cou. Vava le regarda quelques secondes, et dans des gestes bien coordonnés, elle appuya sur des endroits précis du métal. Des voix s'élevèrent dans la salle. C'était la conversation que les voleurs avaient eu la veille au matin, quand ils parlaient de Blacky! Le son provenait du collier.   
  
Le monarque eut peur. Il croyait que c'était de la magie noire. Cependant, les deux personnes insolites faisant partis du jury le rassurèrent du regard : eux savaient de quoi il en retournait.  
  
En fait, dans le médaillon, il y avait un microphone de type espion. Minuscule, on pouvait même le contenir dans le collier. La maman de Val l'avait acheté un jour croyant qu'il lui serait utile. La dame avait bien fait.   
  
« Bien bien! Je crois que vos preuves sont étranges, frôlant le paranormal, mais des amis à moi me disent qu'elles sont vraies. Six mois de détention.  
  
-SIX MOIS EN PRISON?, s'exclama Ganondorf, SEULEMENT? POUR AVOIR TUER UN CHEVAL C'EST DIX ANS HABITUELLEMENT!  
  
-Calmez-vous, jeune prince! Je sais! Je sais! Mais vous oubliez le fait que Blacky n'est pas morte!  
  
-Elle aurait dû mourir! Le destin a été changé!  
  
-Mais elle n'est pas morte quand même, par conséquent ils méritent la peine attribuée. »  
  
Les voleurs furent presque pris d'une crise de fou rire. C'était tout! Seulement six petits mois… Pathétique…   
  
Val tira Ganondorf du bras. Il avait déjà très mauvais caractère, et on devinait dans son regard qu'il avait l'intention de sauter sur le monarque.  
  
« Viens…  
  
-D'accord! Mais les Hyliens, se ne sont que des idiots! », cracha le grand adolescent. Il donna un dernier regard dégoûté à Aufust, et sorti de la salle suivi des deux jeunes filles et de la jument.   
  
Jimmy et Eynizu se regardèrent en même temps, puis observèrent la grosse mine hautaine du roi. Il suait à grosses gouttes.  
  
« Il a l'air au bord de l'ACV!  
  
-À qui le dis-tu… Tu crois qu'il va s'en remettre?  
  
-Ah non, il va bien falloir lui expliquer ce qu'est un magnétophone ça c'est certain. Hum, Val t'a reconnu?  
  
-Non, mais cela faisait quelques années que je ne l'avait pas vue… Elle est rendue tellement belle, avec ses formes et…  
  
-Jimmy! Garde tes réflexions pour toi! Beurks… Ganondorf semble s'y être beaucoup attachée.   
  
-Je confirmes. Elle aussi. Ils sont amoureux.   
  
-Vraiment?! Comment tu peux savoir cela?  
  
-Je l'ai remarqué dans leurs yeux. J'ai déjà été amoureux, moi aussi, mais il y a bien longtemps… »  
  
Il se tue et haussa des épaules. La jeune fille ne put répondre, et se leva pour aller manger. 


	11. Bizarre d'aprèsmidi

*****Chapitre 11: Bizarre d'après-midi!*****  
  
Le lendemain de l'audience, Val se réveilla vers les alentours de midi. À sa grande surprise, Nabooru n'était pas venue la réveiller comme elle le faisait si bien le matin. Hébétée, la jeune fille se leva et ouvrit la porte de chambre.   
  
Ses cheveux faisaient une touffe opaque devant ses yeux, si bien que Vava ne voyait presque rien. D'un énervé coup de main, elle dégagea ce qui obstruait sa vue. Surprise! L'appartement était complètement vide. Seule une petite note était là, posée sur la petite table du salon, à l'intention de l'adolescente. On pouvait y lire :  
  
« Chère Val,  
  
J'espère que tu liras cette note lorsque tu te lèveras. Ah moins que les notes se baladent pendant qu'on dort hihi. Ça serait drôle! Ah d'accord! Maman me dit derrière d'arrêter d'écrire des conneries!  
  
Maman et moi (J'avais écris le moi en premier mais maman dit que c'est moins poli alors j'ai dû effacer! Grr) sommes parties au temple de l'esprit visiter deux bonnes amies du roi. Ce sont des sorcières! Des vraies! Avec des balais! J'aimerais tant être une sorcière!  
  
Elles s'appellent Kouame et Kotake. Malgré qu'elles sont sorcières, quelque chose chez elles me chicote un peu. Je ne pourrais dire quoi. Enfin.   
  
Kouame et Kotake ont prédit que je serai la sage de l'esprit dans quelques années! C'est chouette, hein!? Donc, maman et moi (Non, je n'ai pas fait faux bon à la politesse cette fois-ci) sommes là-bas pour voir si cela est vrai. Je vais passer pleins de tests! Chouette!  
  
Nous serons donc de retour demain matin.  
  
Ta meilleure amie pour toujours,   
  
Nana. »  
  
Val ne put s'empêcher de sourire en lisant la lettre si innocente de Nabooru. Malgré les fautes d'orthographe (**note de l'auteure** : Que je n'ai pas mit en passant, pour respecter une bonne syntaxe de mon récit.), une joie sans borne était visible entre chaque ligne.   
  
La fausse gerudo jeta le parchemin où les mots avaient été écrits, puis retourna dans sa chambre. Elle entreprit la lourde tâche de peigner ses cheveux. Ils formaient une sorte de masse quelconque, sans nom, difforme. Val avait toujours eut les cheveux épais et rebelles, et le peu de traitements qu'ils reçurent les deux derniers mois n'avaient pas aidé.   
  
Celle-ci finit de se coiffer dix minutes plus tard, lorsque quelqu'un cogna à la porte de l'appartement. Cela devait être leur voisine Rün qui venait prendre le thé avec Nalaha comme à chaque midi. Donc, indubitablement, la seule réaction que Val eut fut : « Entrez! La porte est ouverte! »  
  
Cependant, Val fut surprise de voir une masse énorme traverser le cadrage.   
  
« Gaga?  
  
-En personne, gente demoiselle!  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Tu ne m'avais pas dit hier soir que tu avais une autre leçon à apprendre pour ton futur statut de roi?  
  
-Si. Mais je n'avais pas prévu que Nabooru s'absenterais!   
  
-Ah je vois! Je suis, évidemment, bien trop jeune pour me garder seule. »  
  
Ganondorf rit quelques secondes, puis repris de bon cœur :  
  
« T'as tout compris. J'pouvais pas te laisser sans surveillance. Qui sait quelle bêtise t'aurais pu commettre, hein?  
  
-Hahaha. Comme tu es drôle, dit Val sarcastiquement.   
  
-Je sais. J'ai toujours eu le sens de l'humour…  
  
-.. et tu adores écouter les conversations des autres. Je sais la chanson, merci.  
  
-Tu vois que ses semaines passées avec moi t'ont servies à quelque chose!   
  
-Revenons au sujet principal, veux-tu. Je vais le dire en très mauvais français mais… kossé ti fait lo?  
  
-Je viens chercher sa majesté royale Val pour un déjeuner. Cela pose-t-il problème? My lady acceptera-t-elle?  
  
-Avec joie, grand chevalier. Et pour être grand, vous êtes grand! », rit Vava de bon cœur.   
  
Ganondorf entraîna la petite adolescente à l'extérieur du logement. On pouvait voir, caché derrière une caisse, le panier de pique-nique. « T'avais tout prévu hein! », déclara Val amusée. Cependant, le futur roi se contenta d'un sourire en signe de réponse. Il avait l'air tellement mystérieux, que cela intriguait la jeune fille. Elle décida donc de ne pas ajouter mot, et ils sortirent tous deux de l'énorme forteresse.  
  
À l'extérieur, il faisait encore très chaud. Néanmoins, en deux mois, Vava s'était habituée à cette chaleur torride. Même, elle était devenue si bronzée qu'elle avait l'air d'une mulâtre. S'en était presque accablant.   
  
Ganondorf alla s'asseoir dans un coin, à l'ombre. Il fit aussitôt signe à Val de le rejoindre, se qu'elle fit avec grand délice. Un peu de fraîcheur ne fait de mal à personne. Gaga ouvrit le panier et empoigna un énorme sandwich au lézard du désert. Dans le fond, un petit format du même sandwich était emballé pour la jeune fille. Ils débutèrent donc le repas, comme la conversation.   
  
« Alors, Gaga, quel moyen farfelu as-tu trouvé pour contourner ta leçon hebdomadaire?  
  
-Euh… Disons tout simplement que… J'suis pas allé!, sourit-il. En faite, je devrais même y être! »  
  
Au loin, on aurait cru entendre un énorme : « GANONDORF DRAGMIRE! », mais Val en déduit que c'était le fruit de son imagination.   
  
« Et que comptes-tu faire de ta journée?, reprit-elle.  
  
-Aucune idée. Et toi?  
  
-'Non plus. Je ne garde pas Nabooru, et Nalaha n'est pas là pour me donner des courses à aller faire. C'est mon premier vrai jour de vacance depuis deux mois.   
  
-Alors, pourquoi on passerait pas la journée ensemble? Rien que toi, et moi… »  
  
Ganondorf, sans le vouloir, avait prit une teinte cramoisie. Par chance, son teint bronzé effaçait la gênante couleur. Rien que l'idée de se trouver seule avec ce petit être le remplissait de nervosité. Et si il disait une réplique qui ne fallait pas? Et si il la blessait? Et si elle le repoussait? Et si Val se rendait compte de ses sentiments? Et si…   
  
Le futur roi secoua la tête pour effacer ses si mauvaises pensées. Puis, il sourit doucement à Val, qui répondit :   
  
« D'accord. Pourquoi pas! Ça serait bien!  
  
-Tu le penses?, dit Gaga fou d'espoir.   
  
-Bien sûr. Ça permettrait de nous connaître encore plus, même si nous sommes bons amis. En faite, nous nous connaissons plus en la présence de Nabooru. Jamais nous ne faisons des choses adolescentes. J'entends par là des ballades dans la plaine, par exemple. Nabooru ça l'ennuierait, des ballades dans la plaine. Elle préfère les épées!  
  
-En effet. Alors faisons des choses matures! »  
  
Val sourit, et lui écrasa son sandwich en pleine figure. Éberlué, Ganondorf ne bougea même pas.  
  
« Hihi! Vive la maturité!  
  
-Bu..jee!! SI TU CROIS T'EN TIRER AUSSI FACILEMENT! », rit le grand adolescent en se levant.   
  
« Cours, ma jolie, cours! »  
  
Vava se mit à rire comme une grande gamine et se sauva. Malgré les bons trente secondes que Ganondorf laissa avant de partir à sa poursuite, il la rattrapa en un éclair. Ils étaient tous deux devant la tente d'Umir, pris de fou rire. Les gerudos qui passaient près d'eux les regardaient d'une étrange manière. Les plus vieilles d'entre elles les trouvaient mignons. Car, c'était évident que ses deux-là étaient faits pour s'entendre.   
  
Gaga souleva dans les airs la pauvre fausse gerudo qui avait mal au ventre à force de rire de cette manière.   
  
« Oula! Quelle vilaine jeune femme! Agresser un futur roi de cette manière!  
  
-Hihih… R'pose moi, s'il te plaît! Hihihi…  
  
-Si mal demandé? Je me demande qu'est-ce qui me retiens de vous jeter dans le ravin, derrière moi!  
  
-Moi », coupa Umir qui avait l'air furax.   
  
Ganondorf, à la vue de son père visiblement pas de bonne humeur, reposa Val au sol. Celle-ci s'épousseta légèrement, et les deux sourirent hypocritement. « Ganondorf… Pourrais-tu lire l'heure grâce à la position du soleil? », demanda le roi. Son fils leva les yeux au ciel, et déglutit avec difficulté.   
  
« Il est midi et 45, père.  
  
-Oh…! Et à quelle heure avions-nous rendez-vous?  
  
-Midi, père.   
  
-Combien de minutes as-tu de retard, dans ce cas-là?  
  
-Oh, papa, tu sais j'ai toujours été nul en maths…  
  
-Alors peut-être que Miss Val pourra nous éclairer! Combien de minutes Ganondorf a-t-il de retard?  
  
-45, répondit Val en baissant honteusement les yeux.   
  
-Oh…! Et pourquoi Ganondorf a-t-il 45 minutes de retard, HEIN?!  
  
-Parce que…  
  
-Parce que quoi, fils?!  
  
-J'étais en compagnie de Val et j'ai oublié la notion du temps…  
  
-Je vois. Peut-être qu'une semaine sans Val pourrais te faire rappeler bien des choses! Car, corrige-moi si je me trompe, tu oublies beaucoup de choses ces temps-ci! »  
  
L'homme sonda du regard son fils qui rougissait autant que la couleur de ses cheveux. Jamais Umir n'avait vu l'adolescent autant attaché à quelqu'un. Et cela lui faisait peur. Si Val venait à découvrir le secret de son fils, il était presque certain que plus jamais elle ne voudrait le revoir. C'était la raison pour laquelle Umir voulait que son enfant soit uni au plus vite par les liens du mariage à une fille. Comme cela, la vérité serait moins dure à prendre.  
  
Alors, peut-être était-il mieux de le laisser s'amuser un peu?  
  
« Vas-y. Je te donne ton après-midi MAIS! Car il y a un gros MAIS! Il y a une fête ce soir, et je veux te voir à l'heure. Bien habillé. Bien peigné. Bien accompagné. Suis-je clair?  
  
-Oui, merci père! Qui sera ma cavalière, ce soir? Avez-vous choisi?  
  
-En effet, j'ai choisi! »  
  
Une tonne d'adolescentes qui vagabondaient près de la scène s'approchèrent toutes, souriantes. Chacune espérait montrer le plus possible 'sa qualité naturelle'.   
  
« J'ai décidé ce soir que cela allait être… Val!  
  
-HEIN? MOUA?!  
  
-Si! Toi!, dit Umir souriant.   
  
-Mais euh, pourquoi moi?! Je croyais que le fait que Gaga accompagnait des filles était pour les connaître plus et se choisir une épouse!   
  
-Justement! Toutes les filles en haut de douze ans sont susceptibles d'être prises! »  
  
Les adolescents gerudos autour d'elles étaient jalouses. Non seulement Val connaissait mieux que toutes les autres le futur roi, mais en plus on lisait dans le regard du garçon une grande affection envers elle. Et là, ils allaient être toute une soirée, main dans la main!  
  
Umir salua son fils et son amie, puis partit dans la tente non-loin. La foule se dissipa rapidement, laissant Val et Ganondorf toujours surpris et gênés. Ils n'osaient même pas se regarder en face, seulement. Cependant, le grand adolescent brisa vite la glace.   
  
« Je suis tout sale!   
  
-Alors, va prendre une douche.   
  
-C'est moche les douches, tout seul.   
  
-PERVERS!  
  
-Mais euh! C'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire! Je pensais plus à aller faire trempette au Lac Hylia! Mais Amiral est plutôt fatiguée donc… Impossible de passer par la plaine. »  
  
Gaga s'approcha singulièrement de la jeune fille, souriant. Il avait quelque chose derrière la tête, n'importe qui aurait mit sa main à couper sur cette affirmation. Ses pas firent reculer Vava, anxieuse.   
  
« Non! Tu vas quand même pas!  
  
-Oh que si! »  
  
Derrière elle, la rivière dans le ravin faisait un bruit d'eau régulier. Et où débouchait toute cette eau? Val le savait. Ganondorf le savait. C'est pourquoi il s'élança vers elle, la prit dans ses bras, et se laissa tomber dans le gouffre.   
  
Jamais la fausse gerudo n'avait eu aussi peur. Jamais. Celle-ci avait le vertige à un point assez phobique. Sa peur des hauteur la fit pousser des cris de mort épouvantables. Heureusement, Ganondorf ne lâcha pas prise, et ils atterrirent tous deux à la surface de l'eau dans un grand 'SPLASH'.  
  
Balayés par le fort débit et les courants rocambolesques, ils passèrent que quelques minutes dans la rivière avant de se jeter directement dans le Lac Hylia. Là, l'eau était beaucoup plus chaude. Une petit manoir qui semblait abandonné était visible non-loin. Presque au milieu du lac, il y avait un îlot où une plate-forme, une sorte de pierre avec une inscription et un gigantesque arbre mort reposaient.   
  
Ayant toujours la réplique qui tue, Gaga s'exclama souriant : « Bah au moins, maintenant j'suis tout propre! »  
  
Val, frustrée, sortit de l'eau. Si elle aurait été dans une bande-dessinée, de la fumée aurait sûrement sortit de ses oreilles.   
  
« Toi… Je… vais… te… TUER!   
  
-Ouah! J'te fait tant d'effet?! »  
  
Poussant un cri de guerre abominable, la jeune fille s'élança sur le gerudo pour l'étrangler ouvertement. Le pauvre faisait moins le malin.   
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Val termina enfin de déferlé toute sa colère et sa peur sur le cou tout tordu du futur roi. Bien sûr, celui-i n'avait pas eut mal. Même, il avait apprécié son contact physique, aussi mal attentionné était-il.   
  
« T'a fini? J'peux espérer avoir un peu d'air?  
  
-Oué!  
  
-Eh bah dis-donc! J'le referai plus, j'te promets!  
  
-T'a intérêt, Ganondorf! »  
  
Ouf. Elle l'avait appelé par son vrai prénom. C'était plutôt mauvais signe. Cependant, pour calmer le tout, le futur roi passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Car, celle-ci c'était mise à grelotter vue qu'elle était trempée.   
  
À sa grande surprise, la petite adolescente aux yeux de saphir n'avait même pas bougé. Elle s'était tout simplement contenté de soupirer d'aise, et de fermer ses paupières. D'apprécier le moment présent, quoi.   
  
Val se sentait bizarre à l'intérieur. Une vague d'émotion timide l'assaillait. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi bien en compagnie de quelqu'un. Il y a trois mois, si on lui aurait dit que Ganondorf Dragmire allait la chavirer de cette manière, elle aurait bien rit. L'adolescente fut sortit de ses pensées par la voix du garçon, visiblement très près.   
  
« Val?  
  
-Oui?  
  
-As-tu déjà été amoureuse?  
  
-…Je ne sais pas. Je te retourne la question.  
  
-Oui. Je crois que oui.   
  
-Eh bien, toi qui voulait des sujets de conversations matures, je t'écoute.  
  
-C'est dur à expliquer… Mais lorsque je suis avec cette personne là, je me fiche un peu de tout. Je veux dire, je suis moi-même et ça finit là. Je n'ai pas besoin d'impressionner personne. »  
  
Vava prit ses paroles comme des couteaux dans son cœur. Il aimait donc quelqu'un d'autre…. Tss! Quelle sotte elle avait été d'espérer quelque chose. Celle-ci se frapper plusieurs fois mentalement contre sa propre bêtise.   
  
« Val? Ça va?  
  
-Oui, oui.   
  
-Tu n'as rien ajouté.   
  
-Pardon. Je réfléchissais! Alors, pourquoi ne l'invites-tu pas à ma place à la fête ce soir? Je suis certaine que ça lui ferait très plaisir.   
  
-Em… (Quoi répondre?) J'aimerais attendre d'en être sûr avant que cela soit officiel. Cependant, elle est tellement bien que je crains fort l'intéresser.  
  
-Toi? T'es le mec le plus en vue de tout Gerudo. Elles craquent toutes pour toi!  
  
-Mais elle est spéciale. Différente. »  
  
Redoutant la suite des évènements, Vava se leva. Enclin d'une tristesse sans bornes, cette dernière se dirigea sans vie vers la sortie du lac. Ganondorf décida de la suivre, derrière, pour lui laisser un peu de liberté. Quelle connerie il était encore allé dire? Maintenant, elle croyait que c'était quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle, et cela la rendait triste. Alors, gêné, il ne pouvait lui dire la vraie vérité.   
  
Ils marchèrent dans un lourd silence pendant toute la durée du trajet. Sans même se regarder, les deux se séparèrent devant la forteresse. Val monta à grande vitesse les escaliers, puis alla à son logement. Mollement, la jeune fille s'écrasa en plein milieu du salon pour pleurer.   
  
Gaga, lui, pénétra dans la tente royale puis alla se coucher dans son hamac. Il fixa longuement la toile au dessus de sa tête, en se traitant de tous les noms inimaginables. Celui-ci avait vu le regard de son amie. Si triste. Si plein d'eau. Peut-être ses sentiments étaient-ils réciproques? Pourquoi pas?   
  
Umir rentra dans le compartiment de son fils, et vint s'asseoir sur le canapé au fond. Il soupira, passa la main dans ses cheveux roux striés de blanc, et dit d'une voix remplie de compassion :  
  
« Vas-y. J'écoute. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que tu sois couché à cette heure-là?  
  
-J'ai dis à Val que j'étais amoureux.  
  
-Et ce n'est pas la vérité?  
  
-Je n'ai pas dit que c'était avec elle.   
  
-Je vois. Tu sais que tu as de la chance, et que tu risques de la louper monumentalement?  
  
-Hein?  
  
-Nous les mâles gerudos vivons de nombreuses années. Si bien que nous avons deux mariages. Le premier pour accéder au pouvoir. L'autre pour avoir un enfant. Souvent, le premier mariage est arrangé. Toi, tu aurais peut-être la chance de vivre 50 années avec une femme que tu aimerais réellement. Comptes-toi chanceux.  
  
-Je le sais, ça. Mais Val ne vient pas d'ici. Et si elle voulait retourner dans son monde? Et puis, zut! Elle doit déjà m'en vouloir à mort.  
  
-On sera fixés ce soir. »  
  
L'homme se leva et lui donna une bonne tape sur l'épaule. Souriant, il sortit du compartiment. Ganondorf, lui, alla se plonger dans une bonne douche chaude dans la pièce adjacente.  
  
*****  
  
Je tiens à remercier spécialement Syrul pour sa belle review! J'ai beaucoup apprécié, et c'est ce qui m'a poussé à écrire un autre chapitre en seulement trois heures. Merci! 


	12. Le remède

_**Le remède**_  
  
Combien de temps était-elle restée étendue par terre à pleurer? Val n'aurait su le dire, mais ses yeux donnaient un bon aperçut de tous les sentiments qui avaient violemment sorti de sa personne. Ses yeux étaient rougis, sa figure d'une pâleur effrayante. Cependant, Ganondorf n'était qu'une des raisons qui avaient littéralement charcuté l'âme de la petite adolescente. Celle-ci s'ennuyait amèrement de son monde. De ses amis. De son père. De sa chienne, Blacky. De ses sœurs, aussi déplaisantes étaient-elles. Même l'école se glissait dans cette interminable liste.   
  
Lorsque Gaga vint cogner à la porte de l'appartement de Nalaha, il faillit se décrocher la mâchoire en voyant l'horrible spectacle devant ses yeux. Son amour secret avait l'air d'être toute droit sortie d'un conte d'épouvante. Dans ses yeux, une haine indescriptible le sondait de la tête jusqu'au pied. Une voix froide atteint les tympans de ses oreilles :  
  
« Quoi?!   
  
- Heu, hum! Je veux dire…, tenta le futur roi. Père a dit que tu allais être ma cavalière ce soir, et je viens donc te chercher!  
  
- Oh! Et qu'est-ce qui arrive si l'envie ne me prends pas? Vais-je être exécutée pour l'horrible crime que j'ai commis?!  
  
- J'pourrais savoir la raison de tes pleurs? Tu m'en veux, c'est clair, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?  
  
- Tu te crois sans cesse le nombril du monde ou quoi? Tu n'est pas… concern  
  
- Je vois. »  
  
Val observa l'adolescent au mauvais caractère minutieusement. Tellement, que ça lui fit mal. Pour la fête, celui-ci s'était bien habillé et peigné. Sa barbe était fraîchement faite. Son eau de Cologne dégageait une agréable odeur de pain d'épices. Ses yeux rouges, flamboyant, la fixaient intensément. Ganondorf était démesurément grand.   
  
« Tu te décides ou pas?, dit l'adolescent pour cacher la gêne d'être autant zieuté.   
  
- Pourquoi tu n'y va pas avec l'autre fille? Je n'aurais jamais la carrure d'une future reine. Et encore moins le charisme. Ton père aurait du savoir que c'était en vain et inutile de m'inviter. C'est celle de ton cœur qui devrait t'accompagner.   
  
- Écoutes-moi attentivement. S'il te plait, Val, j'ai fais des conneries dans ma vie. Je suis de nature impulsive, et je l'avoue. Tu es la seule personne qui est capable de me calmer. C'est pour ça que j'aime être ton ami. J'ai du plaisir avec toi! Et je suis certain que tu en as avec moi aussi! Alors, au lieu de… débiter ton truc débile, va te préparer qu'on aille passer une bonne soirée, veux-tu? »  
  
Wow. La jeune fille aux yeux de saphir eut la surprise de sa vie. Gaga avait sorti un truc intelligent, sensé et spontané. Dans son monde, elle aurait regarder partout pour voir si il n'y avait pas une caméra qui la filmait. Si ce n'était pas une mauvaise plaisanterie quoi! Et le pire dans tout ça : il paraissait sérieux!  
  
Vava hocha doucement la tête, et sans dire mot, elle l'invita à rentrer dans le logement. Ce dernier alla s'asseoir sur un des coussins du salon, tandis que la jeune fille commença à se préparer. Premièrement, elle changea de vêtements. Val avait eu, lors de la dernière fête, des étoffes beaucoup plus chics que ses vêtements usuels. Celle-ci enfila donc une jupe bleue lui arrivant aux genoux, à motifs gerudos, puis un chandail sans bretelles blanc. Les souliers qu'elle mit étaient de jolies sandales blanches.  
  
Deuxièmement, Val sortit de sa chambre pour se diriger dans une sorte de salle de bain. À l'intérieur de cette petite pièce se trouvait un miroir, et la toilette. Ayant appris à faire les peignures gerudos en deux temps trois mouvements, les cheveux épais furent vites maîtrisés.   
  
Finalement, l'adolescente se maquilla très légèrement les paupières avec une poudre bleutée. Malgré que les Gerudo se mettaient trois couches de produits maquillants chaque jour, Vava faisait exception à la règle. Sa mère lui avait toujours enseigné que la simplicité était la chose la plus belle au monde. Ganondorf avait vite partagé cet avis!  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, de meilleur humeur que l'épisode de la porte d'entrée, Val rejoignit le futur roi dans le petit salon. Ils se sourirent mutuellement, gênés de cette dispute et de cette situation. Gaga passa négligemment sa main dans ses cheveux roux, et balbutia en tendant la main vers elle : « Pour… toi. »   
  
Dans son poing, un bouquet de Tecoma (note de l'auteur : Arbuste vivant dans les zones sèches) s'y trouvait. Les fleurs, d'un beau jaune éclatant comme le soleil, se balançaient sous le nez de l'humaine âgée de 14 ans. Elles étaient splendides. « Merci… », prononça l'adolescente avec difficulté.  
  
Val prit doucement les fleurs, et alla les porter dans un vase rempli d'eau. Gaga s'était levé et dirigé vers la sortie. Il attendit docilement à l'extérieur de l'appartement, et sa cavalière le rejoint quelques secondes plus tard.   
  
« Euh… dis, te rappelles-tu de la première fête à laquelle tu es devenue officiellement Gerudo?, demanda le futur roi.   
  
- Bien sûr, pourquoi donc?  
  
- Hum… Si tu te souviens, Aïza avait été avec moi toute la soirée. Main, dans la main… »  
  
Un teint pivoine apparut sur les joues de Val. Elle savait où il voulait en venir. Et, il semblait tout aussi gêné de cette idée.   
  
Avec mille et une précautions, Vava souleva sa main dans les airs. Elle fut imitée immédiatement par Gaga, puis leurs mains se frôlèrent. La main de la jeune fille paraissait si délicate comparativement à l'énorme du grand adolescent.   
  
Ils restèrent ainsi, sans bouger, devant le logement, gênés. Aucun d'eux n'osait regarder l'autre. Alors, s'apercevant de leur retard, Ganondorf n'eut autre choix que de couper net ce moment magique. Tranquillement, il entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux de la fausse gerudo. Ensuite, dans un silence de morgue, les deux marchèrent jusqu'à l'endroit de la fête, à l'extérieur de la forteresse.   
  
Nabooru observait les étoiles, l'air absent et perdue dans ses pensées. L'enfant essayait de les compter, mais c'était en vain, car il y en avait beaucoup trop. Surtout que dans le ciel du désert, l'air était si pure et le ciel si dégagé, les galaxies semblaient toutes proches. Comme si on pouvait les prendre dans nos mains, et doucement, les bercer.  
  
Nalaha et Kotake vinrent vite rejoindre Nana, au bord du sommeil. Les deux femmes savaient que s'endormir dans le désert était dangereux, car d'horribles bestioles à l'aube venaient dévorer les dormeurs. Donc, doucement, les gerudos donnèrent des petites tapes sur l'épaule de Nabooru.   
  
« Hum… Qu-Quoi… Veut dormir…  
  
- Chérie, lève-toi, tu sais le danger potentiel de s'endormir sur le sable.  
  
- Hum, encore une minute…  
  
- Ta mère a raison, s'exclama Kotake d'un ton antipathique, allez debout! »  
  
L'enfant obéi avec regret, les yeux rouges de fatigue. Toutes les trois se dirigèrent vers le temple de l'esprit, mais un cri horrifié stoppa leur avancée. « KOTAKE! KOTAKE! », s'écria une chose volante dans les airs. Cette chose était en fait la sœur jumelle de la sorcière Kotake, Kouame. Toutes les deux se ressemblaient à s'y méprendre, sauf sur un point. L'une avait des cheveux enflammés, l'autre une vraie tignasse de glace. Elles passaient sans cesse des heures à se chamailler sur des trucs plus idiots les uns que les autres, mais malgré tout restaient les meilleures amies du monde.   
  
Kouame atterrit, essoufflée, près de sa sœur. Elle sortit rapidement un discours qui paraissait inintelligible aux oreilles de Nana. Cependant, sa mère ,elle, avait parfaitement comprit.  
  
« Non! PAS POSSIBLE! Comment est-ce que ça aurait pu arriver?! Vos calculs sont sans faille, habituellement!  
  
- Ma douce Nalaha! Nous le savons! Nous avons négligé le point que la lune était au dessus de l'étoile septentrionale coté est. Arg, quelles sottes nous sommes!   
  
- Mais! Umir m'a dit ce matin avant de partir qu'il donnait une fête ce soir. Tous ses gens sont en danger! On doit aller les prévenir! »  
  
Les trois femmes froncèrent les sourcils, et se pincèrent les lèvres. Néanmoins, elles ne prirent que peu de temps avant de réagir.   
  
Kotake appela son balais, puis sans demander l'avis de Nabooru, prit la petite gerudo pour l'asseoir à l'avant de l'engin volant. Nalaha embarqua derrière Kouame, puis toutes les quatre filèrent droit vers la vallée.  
  
Ça faisait environ 45 minutes que la fête avait débutée, et tout se passait à merveilles. Ganondorf se sentait détendu, et plein de charmes. Val avait retrouvé son joli sourire espiègle et doux. Ils discutaient tous deux, débattaient de tout et rien, racontaient leurs souvenirs respectifs. Main dans la main, les yeux dans les yeux, ils se sentaient bien. Et leur onde si positive choqua amèrement Aïza. Ces deux-là étaient tellement… faits pour s'entendre. On le voyait immédiatement rien qu'à leur manière de danser ensemble.   
  
Le roi gerudo, en l'occurrence Umir, s'arrêta de jouer de la guitare pour prendre parole. Respectueusement envers leur souverain, tout le monde se tut rapidement afin d'écouter attentivement.   
  
« Mes chères compatriotes, mon fils, j'espère que la soirée vous plait! Applaudissements Néanmoins, comme vous vous en doutez sûrement, je vous est toutes réunies ce soir dans un but précis. Premièrement, j'aimerais félicité publiquement mon fils et son amie Val de leur grand triomphe au bourg d'Hyrule hier! Je suis heureux de savoir qu'au moins une fois, la justice aura tourné en faveur des gerudos! Applaudissements, et sifflements heureux Mais, ce n'est pas la seule raison qui vous a rassemblé ici. En effet, j'annonce officiellement que demain à l'aube nous partons la famille royale pour… TERMINA! »  
  
Toutes les femmes applaudirent , et Gaga serra gaiement dans ses bras Vava. L'adolescente rougit quelques secondes, et demanda, intriguée : « Pourquoi Termina?  
  
- Nous avons un clan là-bas. En fait, les gerudos commençaient à être trop nombreuses dans la forteresse, alors elles sont parties coloniser la plage de Termina. Cependant, il y a des zoras qui habitent aussi là-bas, et c'est toujours très tendu entre les deux peuples.  
  
- Et pourquoi pars-tu? »  
  
Le bon moral de la fausse gerudo chuta dangereusement. Alors… Il allait partir. Sans elle. La pensée lui perça le cœur. Et Ganondorf, près d'elle, soupira.   
  
« Je pars car il y a une jeune fille de 15 ans là-bas. »  
  
Et voilà. Il l'avait dit, et ça faisait mal à Val. Un sentiment de rejet, de bouche-trou même. L'adolescente dont il avait fait mention au lac Hylia l'après-midi même devait être elle.   
  
La fête reprit de bon train, mais la gaieté qui animait les deux tourtereaux avait littéralement disparue. Un froid, un silence, pesait entre les deux. Ils n'osaient même pas se regarder en face. Gaga aurait voulu lui dire que c'était elle uniquement qui l'intéressait, mais sûrement que Val ne l'aurait pas crû. La jeune fille aurait contourné de diverses manières la question, comme elle le faisait toujours.  
  
Alors, ne voulant pas rester dans cette lourde atmosphère, le futur roi se leva avec Vava pour aller saluer Umir. Puis, tous deux, ils repartirent silencieusement vers la forteresse.   
  
Kouame et Kotake atterrirent, avec Nabooru et Nalaha toujours à leurs bords, en plein milieu de la troupe de fêtardes. Les quatre se dirigèrent vers le roi, les sorcières plus affolées que jamais.   
  
« Bon roi! Nous avons fait une terrible erreur de calcul! C'est CE SOIR! Pas dans une semaine!  
  
- Hola, mes dames! C'est impossible, il a été toute la soirée ici avec Val. Le soleil était couché. Je les ait observé tout le long de la fête. Ils viennent tout juste de partir!  
  
- Nan?! Cessez vos blagues, Umir! »  
  
Les deux sorcières croyaient que le grand roi se moquait d'elles. Cependant, ce n'était pas le cas. Les deux adolescents avaient passé une agréable soirée autour du feu, avec tout le monde. « Je ne blague point. Demandez aux autres, si vous êtes sceptiques. Venez, nous parlerons de cela à l'écart. », s'exclama Umir.   
  
Nabooru regarda sa mère. Elle ne comprenait rien à la situation si affolante. Et pourtant, Nalaha semblait fort perturbée. Toutes ses allusions étaient bien trop pesantes, et la fougue naturelle qui animait Nana se manifesta de nouveau :  
  
« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, maman? Pourquoi parlez-vous tous ainsi de Gaga?  
  
- Tu es trop jeune pour savoir. Cesse tes questions.  
  
- Val est mon amie! Elle est en danger? Avec Ganondorf?  
  
- J'aime autant Val que tu l'aimes, chérie. Mais j'ai peur que… oui, en effet.  
  
- Pourquoi? Je dois avertir Val, alors!  
  
- Eh bien, soupira Nalaha en baissant le ton, le fils d'Umir, à tous les trois mois, se transforme en… Une chose… Il devient vert, ses sourcils épaississent. Ses traits s'étirent.  
  
- Et alors? C'est si menaçant qu'il devienne pas beau?  
  
- La beauté n'a que peu d'importance dans ce cas. Lorsqu'il se transforme, une nuit par trois mois, Ganondorf a des envies meurtrières… Comprends-tu, Nabooru?  
  
- Oui, maman. Alors c'est supposé être cette nuit?  
  
- Exactement. On détermine ces nuits à l'aide de calculs compliqués maîtrisés uniquement par les sorcières.   
  
- Pourquoi il s'est pas transformé ce soir, alors?  
  
- Je ne sais pas… »  
  
Umir, Kouame et Kotake revinrent bien vite sur leurs pas, ayant décidé d'un plan d'attaque. Ils se mirent à courir vers la forteresse, Nalaha et Nana sur leurs talons.   
  
« J'ai besoin de savoir, Val, as-tu aimé ta soirée », demanda Ganondorf devant la porte de l'appartement de la jeune fille. La réponse prit quelques secondes à venir.  
  
« Je dois t'avouer que la dernière partie m'a un peu déplu.   
  
- Je comprends, mais la première?  
  
- C'était très bien. Et les Tecoma étaient une douce attention de ta part. », rougit Val.   
  
Tous les deux se fixaient, cramoisis, dans les yeux. Leurs mains étaient toujours collées, comme si elles ne voulaient pas se quitter malgré la tension entre les deux personnes. Sur son visage, Vava sentait la respiration un peu tendue de Gaga.  
  
La futur roi lui sourit, et lui chuchota :  
  
« En somme, tu t'es bien amusée, je présume.  
  
- Bon d'accord, t'a gagné! C'était une très belle fête. J'ai passé un bon moment. Même si tu dois partir demain pour aller voir une autre fille.  
  
- Je savais que j'étais un charmeur, mais pas à se point, rit légèrement le grand adolescent. Tu es jalouse.  
  
- J'suis pas ja-jalouse!  
  
- T'a bégayé!  
  
- Pas vrai!  
  
- Si!  
  
- Nan!  
  
- SI!  
  
- NAN!  
  
- VAL EST JALOUSE!  
  
- OUI, T'A RAISON, J'SUIS JALOUSE! »  
  
Si les paroles intelligentes de Ganondorf avaient étonné Val plus tôt, celles-là avaient eu le même effet sur le futur roi. La réponse n'avait pas été détournée, elle était franche et directe. C'était très étonnant de voir la petite adolescente lancer ce genre de répliques.  
  
« Ça fait du bien?, demanda Gaga amusé.  
  
- Oui! Une lourde charge vient de s'enlever de mes petites épaules.  
  
- Tu te rends compte que tu viens de m'avouer quelque chose, là? »  
  
Vava rougit autant que la chevelure de son ami. Elle venait de prendre très mal ce commentaire, cette vérité qui la bourrait d'une gêne jamais ressentie avant. La fausse gerudo venait de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait! Ou du moins, qu'elle s'avouait jalouse de le voir trotter avec une autre fille qu'elle.   
  
Cette dernière tenta d'enlever sa main dans celle de Ganondorf, pour pouvoir rentrer dans l'appartement et claquer copieusement la porte au nez de l'adolescent. Cependant, son geste fut interrompu, car il serra la main de Vava.  
  
« Je veux aller dormir!  
  
- Attends un peu quoi! J't'ai même pas souhaité bonne nuit!  
  
- Vas-y, alors!, dit impatiemment Val qui avait qu'une seule envie : disparaître!  
  
- Bonne nuit!  
  
- Toi aussi! Maintenant lâche-moi la main.  
  
- T'aime pas ça?  
  
- …  
  
- Alors?  
  
- Oui, j'aime ça!  
  
- Pourquoi donc alors enlever ma main?  
  
- Je veux aller dormir!  
  
- Tu veux fuir.  
  
- Pas vrai!  
  
- Mauvaise menteuse.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, à la fin, se lamenta la pauvre adolescente.  
  
- Te poser une question.   
  
- Je t'écoute. Fais vite.  
  
- Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser? »  
  
Gaga s'était maîtrisé, et avait poser sa question avec un faux calme. Val rougit de nouveau à un tel point qu'elle se croyait défaillir. Mais, doucement, toujours perdue dans ses yeux rouges, elle prononça un petit : « oui » tout timide.   
  
Alors, heureux, le jeune homme pencha son visage près de celui de Vava. Sa main valide parcoura le menu menton de la belle, nez à nez. Les lèvres allaient s'effleurer lorsque…  
  
Umir, Kouame, Kotake, Nalaha et Nabooru débouchèrent dans le couloir. Cela fit sursauter les deux jeunes gens, rouges comme des pommes trop mûres. Le cœur battant, ils se séparèrent dans un saut. Leurs mains qui avaient été rattachées ensemble tout le long de la soirée se séparèrent.  
  
« Eh mrde!, pensa Ganondorf, J'ALLAIS LE FAIRE! J'ALLAIS L'EMBRASER! …Hein! J'me sens bizarre d'un coup! »  
  
Le corps de Ganondorf se mit à bouillir. Sa peau bronzée vira au vert. Son nez s'allongea, sa masse musculaire doubla.  
  
Il tomba, à genoux, sur la dalle froide. La futur roi essayait de parler, de s'excuser. Pour ce qu'il allait faire.  
  
Effrayée, Val recula et courut en direction des sorcières. Nana se cacha la tête sur son ventre, tout aussi apeurée. Nalaha et Umir dégainèrent leurs sabres gerudos, Kouame et Kotake se préparèrent à utiliser la magie.   
  
Puis, d'une repoussante laideur, l'adolescent se releva, métamorphosé. Il avait l'air d'un ogre assoiffé de sang. Ses yeux étaient injectés de sang.   
  
« Toi… , dit-il en pointant Val, ne t'approche pas de moi… Je vais tous les tuer! Et ce n'est pas une… sorcienne qui va m'en empêcher… Buahaha…  
  
- Une, une, une… sorcienne?  
  
- Ne joues pas les innocentes… »  
  
Ganondorf, à une vitesse fulgurante, se précipita dans le groupe. Les sorcières tentèrent de riposter, mais il était trop rapide. Ses réflexes étaient devenus si aiguisés, qu'il anticipait chaque coup avec une incroyable précision. Et il frappait très fort. Son père fut vite K.O, complètement assommé. Nalaha tentait de protéger sa fille le plus qu'elle pouvait. Cependant, les lames de ses armes n'étaient pas assez tranchantes pour ne faire qu'une petite incision sur la peau épaisse du possédé.   
  
Nana criait de peur. Les sorcières lançaient plusieurs sorts. Ils ricochaient tous sur Ganondorf, tel un bouclier miroir. Même le feu, et la glace. Rien ne pouvait réellement l'atteindre.  
  
Mais dans cette masse d'attaque cacophonique, Val put remarquer quelque chose. L'adolescent la contournait. Pas une fois, il ne s'était attaqué à elle. Et pourtant, Val aurait été une proie facile, et sans défense.   
  
Guidée par son instinct, Vava s'élança en direction du gerudo. Celui-ci la vit, et tenta de s'enfuir.   
  
« Pourquoi tu pars, poule mouillée? Une jeune fille de 14 ans paraîtrait-elle si menaçante aux yeux d'un tueur?  
  
- C'est différent lorsque la jeune fille est une sorcienne!   
  
- T'aurais pas peur que je te… touche?! »  
  
Rien qu'au dernier mot, Ganondorf frissonna. Ça semblait si horrible. Si affreux comme torture. Une autre adolescente se serait sentie insultée, mais pas Val.   
  
Rapidement, la fausse gerudo colla sa main sur l'épaisse peau verte du bras gauche de Gaga. Tel un martyre, il se mit à crier. Ce dernier se contorsionna, tomba par terre, mais la fille ne lâcha pas sa prise.   
  
Les traits immondes s'estompèrent rapidement. Le jeune homme reprit conscience seulement quelques minutes plus tard, par terre, avec Vava tout proche pour garder sa main sur son bras.   
  
Les sorcières s'approchèrent de l'ado aux yeux de saphir, suivies par Nana et Nalaha. Kotake s'exclama :   
  
« Une sorcienne! On nous avait cacher ce détail important chez la jeune demoiselle!  
  
- En effet, chère sœur! Comment Umir a-t-il osé?  
  
- Euh, je ne savais même pas que j'étais une sorcienne. C'est quoi, en plus?, demanda Val.   
  
- Croisement parfait entre un magicien et une sorcière. Très rare.   
  
- Y'a erreur. Mes parents n'étaient pas…   
  
- Impossible!, coupèrent les jumelles.  
  
- Laissez-moi vous expliquer. Je viens d'un monde où la magie n'existe pas.   
  
- Il y a de la magie partout, mon enfant! Il suffit d'y croire, tout simplement! Tes parents y croyaient, eux. »  
  
Bien que incrédule, Vava ne voulait pas se chamailler avec ses deux vieilles folles. Alors, elle ne répliqua même pas.   
  
Nabooru vint s'asseoir aux côtés de Gaga aussi.   
  
« Ça va mieux?  
  
- Aïe ma tête… J'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu conscience… J'suis encore tombé dans cet état de monstruosité, n'est-ce pas?  
  
- Oui… Heureusement que super Vava était là! Elle est sorcienne! Hihi!  
  
- Val?, dit-il en levant la tête, t'es sorcienne?!  
  
- Bah euh… Je viens de l'apprendre aussi.   
  
- Jeune Dragmire, nous vous avons trouvé enfin un remède!», s'exclama gaiement Kouame qui se mit à grincer.   
  
L'idée du « remède » ne déplaisait pas tant que cela à Val. Cela signifiait qu'elle allait devoir le toucher, et rester avec lui. Quoi de mieux pour une adolescente amoureuse?  
  
« Bon! Jeunes gens! Allez dormir... À vrai dire, ensemble! Il ne faut pas que la sorcienne lâche le jeune homme! Sinon, il se retransformera.   
  
- Je crois que je pourrais leur prêter mon lit pour la nuit. Il est grand et confortable pour un roi., s'exclama Nalaha courtoisement.   
  
- Bien gentil de votre part. Et miss sorcienne, vous devez préparer vos bagages.   
  
- Pourquoi donc?, demandèrent Gaga et Vava en choeur.   
  
- Partir à Termina, bien évidemment! Si cet événement reviendrais? Il faut quelqu'un pour vous maîtriser! Surtout que vous n'avez pas enlevé une vie ce soir, vous vous métamorphoserai demain soyez certain.   
  
- Et moi?!, interrogea Nabooru.   
  
- Ah non, toi tu restes ici.   
  
- Laissez-la venir, je la garderai. J'ai l'habitude, sourit Val.  
  
- Erm… et son entraînement de sage?!  
  
- Ça peut attendre. »  
  
Ils approuvèrent tous, sauf les deux laides sorcières. Kouame et Kotake soupirèrent bruyamment, et saluèrent les gerudos. Mais avant de partir, elle prirent avec eux le pauvre Umir toujours assommé.   
  
Le reste pénétra dans le bel appartement. Ils étaient tous exténués, et la journée du lendemain s'annonçait mouvementée. Nalaha se dirigea vers la chambre de Val, Nabooru vers la sienne, et Gaga suivi de l'adolescente pénétra dans celle de Nalaha.   
  
Les deux jeunes gens s'étendirent sur le matelas tout aussi immense que moelleux. La main dans la main, ils paraissaient tous deux gênés.   
  
« Alors… Tu ne te rappelles jamais de tes transformations?  
  
- Non. Fort heureusement Je te raconterai tout demain.  
  
- ...Et avant les transformations?  
  
- ...Ça oui… je m'en rappelle. »  
  
Ils ne se regardaient même pas, mais ils devinaient la rougeur sur leurs joues. Mais les yeux de Vava se faisaient de plus en plus lourds.   
  
« Tu sais… Je ne t'ai toujours pas donné ton baiser de bonne nuit… »  
  
Les paroles de Ganondorf ne furent même pas entendues, car Val s'était déjà endormie sur son épaule. Alors, amoureusement, il lui donna un baiser sur le front et tenta de s'endormir à son tour.   
  
« Merci, mon remède... »

OoOoO

Je remercie Mania pour sa review! Elle m'a fait bien plaisir!  
  
Et en passant, si vous voyez des "l" parfois qui se glissent entre mes phrases, ce sont des ponctuations. C'est que j'envoi mes textes sous forme de fichiers bloc-note (flemme!) et parfois les ponctuations de word boguent. C'est tout... et avec dix page de texte word à chaque chapitre (presque X3!!) moi pas avoir toujours le temps de vérifier (flemme!).  
  
La morale de l'histoire: FLEMME.

Edit: J'aime beaucoup le nouvel aspect de fanfiction.net! On peut éditer des trucs!! Pas obligée d'le faire sur le document original! Youpi!


	13. Aveil

**chap.13: Aveil**  
  
Ganondorf ouvrit les yeux aux premières lueurs du matin, comme à son habitude. Il n'avait jamais été un lève-tard car le futur roi croyait ardemment au proverbe : « La journée appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt. » Néanmoins, il n'osa pas réveiller Val toujours endormie, qui, elle, n'aimait pas trop cette phrase.   
  
Doucement, Gaga dégagea sa main de l'étreinte de la jeune fille. Honteux de sa transformation d'hier, le Gerudo ne jeta aucun regard à sa compagne assoupie. Cependant, celui-ci se dit qu'il ferait tout pour se faire pardonner. Mais pas maintenant. Il se sentait encore bien trop honteux de s'être fait voir sous cette horrible forme.  
  
Arrivé dans la cuisine, Ganondorf fut surprit de rencontrer Nalaha debout à cette heure si matinale. L'adolescent devint nerveux.  
  
« Tiens! Bon matin, Ganondorf. Il y a de la farine pour faire des crêpes, si le cœur t'en chante. Ça pourrait faire plaisir à Val…  
  
- Je crois que je vais partir. Merci de votre hospitalité à vous toutes.  
  
- Pourquoi tu fuis, mon grand? Ce n'est pas ton genre.  
  
- Je sais, je sais! Mais devant l'ampleur de mon problème, et surtout que mes meilleures amies le sachent, je suis totalement impuissant. Nalaha, dis s'il te plaît à Val que… Je vais me racheter.   
  
- Mais pourquoi cela? Tu ne lui as rien fait!  
  
- Justement, si! Elle m'a vu… en monstre! Comment pourrait-elle après…  
  
- …t'aimer?, compléta Nalaha en souriant.   
  
- … comment as-tu su?  
  
- Écoute! J'ai déjà été amoureuse moi aussi, et vous ça saute aux yeux. En plus, hier, vous alliez vous embrasser. Nabooru ne s'en ai pas rendu compte, mais les sorcières et ton père oui. Ce matin quand je me suis levée, je vous ait vu tous les deux. Val était complètement collée à ton épaule. Elle avait l'air si paisible! Hier soir, a-t-elle fait preuve d'une quelconque hostilité?  
  
- …Non. Mais elle est tellement… imprévisible! Voir même mystérieuse. J'arrive très mal à la sonder.   
  
- N'est-ce pas ce que tu as toujours voulu? Une jeune fille capable d'être autre chose qu'une bête de drague à ton égard? Bon maintenant, assez discuté! Tu vas aller lui faire un bon petit déjeuner, tu vas lui apporter, tu vas lui expliquer! Est-ce clair?  
  
- Oui, lieutenant! », sourit Gaga.  
  
Revigoré par les paroles sages de Nalaha, le futur roi se mit tout de suite à l'action. Même qu'en quelques minutes, le repas était prêt. Toujours aussi heureux, Ganondorf alla dans la chambre de la dame gerudo. Ce dernier s'assit avec précautions sur le lit, les bras remplis de nourriture, et caressa la joue de Vava.  
  
Paresseusement, l'adolescente faussement Gerudo leva ses paupières gonflées de fatigue. Ses magnifiques yeux à couleur saphir étincelèrent de bonheur en voyant Gaga.  
  
« Humm! MANGER!  
  
- Nan, nan! On dit : 'Bonjour Gaga, bon matin!' Répète après moi!  
  
- Manger…  
  
- D'accord, t'es gourmande. »  
  
Presque automatiquement, Val s'attaqua à ses rôties et les dévora goulûment.   
  
Pendant ce temps, le grand Gerudo observa avec amusement son amie. Celle-ci avait les cheveux en bataille, et les même habits que la veille. Malgré son air de combattante revenant de la guerre, la jeune fille était toujours aussi mignonne qu'à son habitude. Elle rayonnait de cette énergie invisible qui emplit de joie le cœur des gens.  
  
Après ce repas plus que copieux, les deux jeunes gens commencèrent la valise de Vava. Ils furent vite aidés par Nana qui était déjà prête grâce aux bons soins de sa mère. Mais quelque chose clochait dans le comportement de l'enfant. La petite avait peur. Les évènements de la veille avaient éveillé en elle une crainte sans fond pour Ganondorf. Son instinct de future sage lui dictait de s'en éloigner le plus possible, par contre son amitié envers l'adolescent la tiraillait. Décidant de choisir la voie la plus simple, Nabooru se dit qu'elle suivrait Val uniquement.   
  
Lorsque les bagages furent enfin terminés, il était environ 8 heures et demi. Il leur restait alors une heure à dépenser allègrement. L'adolescente décida de prendre une douche pour se changer. Gaga retourna à la tente royale pour faire de même. L'enfant et Nalaha allèrent finir les derniers préparatifs concernant leur logement.   
  
À neuf heures et demi, tout le monde (c'est-à-dire Val, Nabooru, Ganondorf, Umir, et Nalaha) était rassemblé devant la tente royale. Un majestueux carrosse où Amiral et Blacky étaient attelés attendait ses hôtes. Poliment, le grand adolescent monta en premier à l'intérieur puis offrit sa main aux femmes pour les aider à faire de même. Val fut la plus touchée par l'attention, et lui fit un discret clin d'œil. Gaga répondit presque aussitôt, et ordonna à la cochère de mettre le tout en route.

%&%&%  
  
Les doux rayons du soleil caressaient tendrement les joues bronzées de Val lorsque le carrosse s'immobilisa. Étonnée, la jeune fille tourna vivement la tête et poussa un cri d'admiration. Devant ses yeux plus qu'ébahis, une ÉNORME horloge trônait majestueusement au centre d'une ville animée. Ses roulements réguliers faisaient de l'écho dans l'air, mais les habitants de Bourg Clocher ne s'en souciaient même plus. Ils parlaient tous avec éloquence et prestance, la plupart étant des marchands. Ici et là, des préparatifs pour une fête étaient en cours.   
  
Il avait fallu trois jours de voyagement pour se rendre enfin à Termina. La plupart du chemin se situait dans une épaisse forêt mixte où sapins et érables poussaient un peu partout. Le décor avait ébloui la vue de Vava du début jusqu'à la fin, mais ce ne fut point le cas des Gerudos. Ils n'aimaient guère l'humidité que les plantes dégageaient. Eux préféraient d'avantage la chaleur et la sécheresse, et ce climat si désarçonnant les avaient rendu irritables, à l'exception de l'humaine avec sa patience impénétrable.   
  
Umir Dragmire se leva le premier pour débarquer du carrosse. Sa taille de colosse impressionna vite toute l'assemblée qui semblait pourtant, il y a quelques minutes, fort occupée. Mais la cacophonie habituelle reprit bien vite son cours, oubliant ces étranges voyageurs.   
  
Nalaha, le roi, Ganondorf, Nabooru et Val se dirigèrent dans la ville à la recherche de ravitaillements pour le dernier bout de voyage qu'il restait à faire entre la forteresse pirate et Bourg Clocher. Ils trouvèrent bien vite un marché à fruits qui semblait fort plaire à l'estomac glouton de Nana. Cependant, l'attention de l'adolescente était portée ailleurs. Devant ses yeux, une immense affiche faite en parchemin végétal était placardée sur un mur d'habitation. Sur cette dernière, on pouvait lire :   
  
« _Carnaval du temps  
  
Cette année, une nouveauté a été ajoutée à nos festivités. En plus des amuseurs publics, venez admirer les magnifiques feux d'artifices à minuit pile!!   
  
Ils s'élèveront au dessus de notre horloge et ainsi pourront être vus par Termina entier. Des places spectaculaires pour les voir peuvent être réservées sur demande. Un coût de 100 rubis sera alloué à chacune d'elle. Ses places se situent tout en haut de notre horloge. Le sol a été repeint pour cette occasion. Venez jeter un coup d'œil aux dessins astraux fabuleux!!  
  
Bonnes festivités à tous et toutes  
  
- La mairie_. »  
  
Gaga avait aussi lu cette affiche sur un autre mur.  
  
« Ça serait l'occasion idéale pour lui avouer mes vrais sentiments… », se dit-il. Cette pensée le fit rougir, et décida de se changer les idées.   
  
Du côté de Val, elle venait tout juste de finir la lecture du parchemin lorsqu'un garçon un peu plus vieux qu'elle lui demanda l'heure.  
  
« Regardez au dessus de votre tête! Vous avez une horloge gigantesque dans votre ville!  
  
- Ah! C'est vrai! Comme je suis bête… Il faut me pardonner mademoiselle, mais je perds tous mes moyens devant si sublime créature.   
  
- Ahem…  
  
- Oh! Quelle impolitesse… Je suis Terry Rich, sourit-il avant de lui faire un baise-main. Et vous?  
  
- Euh… Je suis Val Lelièvre…  
  
- Votre père était un animal?  
  
- Pardon?  
  
- Je ne voulais pas vous vexer, mademoiselle! C'est un nom de famille peu commun sur cette douce terre nommée Termina.   
  
- Je comprends… Je viens…… D'Hyrule! Oui, hihih, c'est ça!, mentit Val.  
  
- Je ne savais pas que les hyliennes d'Hyrule avaient les oreilles courtes! Je croyais que ce n'était que les Gerudos!  
  
- En faite, je suis moitié Gerudo! Marrant, n'est-ce pas?!  
  
- Si vous le dites. Puis-je me proposer pour vous faire visiter la ville, miss Lelièvre?  
  
- Je crains qu'elle doit refuser! », trancha net Ganondorf qui était apparut derrière la jeune fille. Il semblait de fort mauvaise humeur. Le rose sur les joues de son amie avait réveillé en lui un sentiment rageur. Mais pour cacher ce sentiment, le grand adolescent tira la main de Vava pour la diriger vers le carrosse.   
  
Fâchée, celle-ci s'exclama : « C'EST QUOI TON PROBLÈME?!  
  
- Je n'aimais pas l'allure de ce gars-là! Un beau frimeur, ouais! Qui veut s'envoyer en l'air toutes les petites touristes qui passent par là!  
  
- La paranoïa est une maladie mentale, tu savais?!  
  
- J'suis pas fou, ok?  
  
- Non, en effet! JALOUX SERAIT PLUTÔT LE MOT. »  
  
D'un air boudeur, le futur roi fronça les sourcils et se pinça les lèvres. C'était la pure vérité. Il était jaloux. Jaloux qu'on lui vole la seule chose de réellement bien qui était tombée dans un désert un beau jour. Il savait maintenant la sentiment que Val avait ressenti lorsqu'elle avait entendu parler de la jeune fille de 15 ans à la forteresse pirate.   
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, et de silence par le fait même, tout le monde remonta dans le carrosse. Les vives achetées, quelques souvenirs, ils étaient tous fin prêts à reprendre leur voyage vers leur destination ultime.

%&%&%  
  
Aveil brossait ses cheveux longs et d'un roux aussi beau que le coucher de soleil. Ses grands yeux jaunes battaient à un rythme régulier en observant la projection que le miroir devant elle lui offrait. La jeune femme se mit à chanter, et le son produit par ses cordes vocales attirèrent les oiseaux marins qui rôdaient en fin de soirée autour de la forteresse pirate. Les volatiles se perchèrent au bord de sa fenêtre pour écouter cette si belle mélodie.   
  
Une fois l'entretient de sa chevelure terminé, la Gerudo se dirigea vers un autre miroir, mais cette fois-ci, beaucoup plus grand que le précédent. Il se trouvait au fond de l'immense pièce que constituait la chambre d'Aveil. Les murs étaient peints en rouge, et le mobilier chic était fait en bois d'acajou. Le sol était du marbre orange. Le lit, avec une couverture magnifique faite de velours, aurait pu facilement contenir quatre hommes.  
  
Aveil se regarda devant le miroir. Elle était contente de ce qu'elle voyait; tout était parfait. La jupe beige que l'adolescente portait lui allait à ravir, le bout de tissus rouge autour de ses seins l'avantageait, et pour finir tous les bijoux sur elle scintillaient comme des milliers de diamants. Pourquoi était-elle si resplendissante? Tout simplement parce que le garçon qu'elle aimait allait bien tôt arriver…   
  
La Gerudo de 15 ans sortit de sa chambre richissime, et descendit les escaliers. Elle passa d'abord devant la tour de guet, puis prit un passage à droite. Cela la mena devant un faux lac, où des dizaines de Gerudos étaient sur des canots à observer les alentours.   
  
Sur sa route, tout le monde la salua. C'était normal après tout : Aveil était la future commandante de la forteresse pirate. Sa mère gouvernait pour l'instant, mais la vieille femme était atteinte d'une bizarre maladie qui s'intensifiait jours après jours. Même les sorcières habitant dans le Marais n'avaient réussi à trouver un quelconque médicament.   
  
Aveil observa la gigantesque porte qui gardait l'entrée de la forteresse. Celle-ci avait été érigée il y avait guère longtemps pour se protéger des attaques zoras. Depuis quelques temps, des tensions entre les deux peuples étaient nées. Personne ne savait pourquoi, ni comment, mais ils avaient débuté à faire la guerre. Conflit territorial? Peut-être bien. Racisme? Peut-être aussi. Quoi qu'il en soit, les Gerudos et les Zoras ne s'aimaient pas. Point barre.   
  
Un cor retentit et la porte métallique s'ouvrit. Sur un canot, deux hommes roux pagayaient. L'un était à l'avant, l'autre à l'arrière. Entre eux, quatre femmes, dont trois rousses, admiraient les lieux avec éblouissement, mais beaucoup moins prononcé que lorsqu'elles étaient arrivées à Bourg Clocher. En ordre, sur le canot, il y avait Umir, la cochère, Nalaha, Nabooru, Val et Ganondorf.  
  
« C'est…wow. », dit Vava à l'intention de Gaga derrière elle. Cependant, il ne répondit pas, ou plutôt, n'avait rien entendu. Celui-ci regardait avec grand intérêt la magnifique Gerudo, là-bas, qui leur faisait de grands signes de bienvenue. Le futur roi dût bien avouer que c'était Aveil… Par la sainte Triforce! Elle avait si grandi! La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, la jeune Gerudo venait tout juste d'atteindre ses dix ans. Et là… c'était devenue une femme… très très belle…  
  
Val fut un peu offusquée de ne pas recevoir de réponse de son ami, mais n'en fit rien. De toute manière, ils venaient tout juste de toucher terre. Umir se leva, et débarqua du canot. Aveil courut vers lui, et lui serra chaleureusement la main.   
  
« Bienvenue! Oh, comme je suis heureuse de vous voir! Mère aurait sûrement voulu vous accueillir elle-même, mais sa santé est si fragile… Il était temps que quelqu'un vienne reprendre un peu d'autorité dans cette forteresse de folles! », sourit la belle adolescente.   
  
La cochère mit pied à terre. Aveil serra la main de la dame.  
  
« Heureuse de vous revoir! »  
  
Nalaha imita les deux autres avant elle, suivie de près par Nabooru.  
  
« Ah! Nalaha! Ça fait si longtemps… Cinq ans, hein? Et ho, comment s'appelle ce petit ange?   
  
- Nabooru, ma fille, dit fièrement la femme Gerudo.  
  
- Elle est si belle! Soyez les bienvenues! »  
  
Puis, Val vint pour débarquer à son tour lorsque… Bam. Elle tomba en pleine figure! Son pied s'était prit dans un des côtés du canot en bois. La jeune fille se releva immédiatement, rageuse. Alala, toujours le don de manquer ses entrées! (note de l'auteur : Je compatis à sa douleur… V-V) Malheureusement, Vava était loin d'être au bout de ses peines…   
  
« Vous allez bien?, demanda Aveil un peu inquiète.  
  
- Si, Si! La fatigue, assurément.   
  
- Ah, je vois! Bienvenue à la forteresse pirate, je me nomme Aveil! On ne s'étaient jamais vues avant, n'est-ce pas?  
  
- Non en effet… Moi, c'est Val.  
  
- Trop chouette le prénom! Ça sonne si bien! Pas besoin de se compliquer la vie. Val, Val, Val! J'adore trop! »  
  
Vava sourit, mais c'était un de ces sourires où on se sent obligé de le faire. Comme pour rire d'une blague très mauvaise mais ne pas insulter la personne, par exemple. Néanmoins, son sourire forcé ne fut même pas remarqué. Car, Aveil s'était élancée dans les bras de l'adolescent derrière la fausse Gerudo.   
  
« GA-NON-DORF!!!  
  
- Aveil!! »  
  
Ils s'étreignirent longtemps. La belle rousse donnaient des baisers ici et là au garçon, qui ne semblait pas détester du tout. Au contraire, Ganondorf avait du rouge à lèvres de barbouillé sur ses joues et son cou mais ne fit rien pour l'enlever. La fausse Gerudo s'était fermé les yeux pour ne pas voir cela. Ne pas être jalouse, ne pas être jalouse…  
  
« Je vous montre le chemin de la salle de trône! Mère sera heureuse de tous vous voir là-bas. »  
  
Avec regrets, Aveil se décolla du futur roi et prit la tête du groupe. Tout le monde marcha en silence, spécialement Val qui ne voulait pas jeter un seul regard à Gaga. Cependant, elle sentit une main prendre la sienne. Ah non! Cette fois-ci, Vava ne se mettrait pas à fabuler que c'était Ganondorf qui avait fait ce geste. Ça devait être Nabooru… qui était trois pas devant elle… Huh? À force d'éviter le regard de son ami, l'adolescente aux yeux bleu ciel ne s'était pas rendue compte que Gaga s'était singulièrement rapproché d'elle.  
  
La jeune fille rougit, et son cœur se mit à battre dans sa poitrine. Elle leva timidement les yeux vers la grand adolescent, et vit tout le rouge qui lui salissait le visage… Celle-ci tira sa main vers son corps. Hébété, Ganondorf s'arrêta de marcher une demi seconde, et regardant Val s'éloigner devant. Pourquoi avait-elle lâché sa main? Pourtant, il semblait que Vava avait aimé que l'autre soir ils aient passé une soirée leurs mains collées. Peut-être que son geste fut rejeté car il avait la visage marqué de rouge à lèvres? (note de l'auteur : Enfin! Il a comprit quelque chose…)  
  
Ils passèrent tous devant la tour de guet, et montèrent un escalier. Tout en haut se trouvait une porte gardée par deux Gerudos. Ces dernières l'ouvrirent, et la troupe se retrouva devant une salle de trône immense. En plein milieu, il y avait un coffre. Les trésors les plus précieux devaient être enfermés dans celui-ci, puisque cette salle était la mieux protégée de toute la forteresse. Dans le fond, il y avait un banc presque royal, en velours rouge. Des lances étaient clouées sur les murs, derrière. Mais surtout, ce qui captait l'attention, c'était le grand aquarium qui venait tout juste d'être aménagé sur la gauche.   
  
Sur le trône, une femme Gerudo discutait avec une autre. La chef de la forteresse pirate avait l'air pitoyable : ses rides étaient profondes, ses yeux cernés, ses frêles épaules basanées soutenaient difficilement une couverture de laine pour protéger ses bras. Elle avait l'air si vieille! Eh pourtant, la chef devaient avoir que quelques années de plus que Nalaha.  
  
« Mère!, dit joyeusement Aveil, nos invités sont arrivés!  
  
- Ah... Bonjour cher Umir… Ça faisait longtemps, n'est-ce pas? Mais qui est-ce donc la magnifique enfant que voilà?, demanda-t-elle en regardant Nabooru. Votre fille, Nalaha?  
  
- En effet.  
  
- Ah! Mon bout de choux! Approche! Viens voir tantine Yevy… »  
  
Un peu apeurée par l'état de santé de la dame, Nana s'approcha doucement vers elle. Yevy scruta l'enfant, et déclara avec délicatesse : « Toi, tu seras sage dans quelques années. »  
  
Yevy était une sorcière qui travaillait autrefois à la forteresse gerudo d'Hyrule. Un jour, les Gerudos apprirent l'existence d'un autre monde nommé Termina. Étant la sorcière la plus jeune et la plus téméraire, la femme eut la charge par Umir de rassembler une colonie et de partir se faire une place dans ce nouveau lieu. Vingt ans s'étaient déjà écoulées…  
  
Yevy reporta son regard vers un élément « non-roux » de l'endroit. Lorsqu'elle vit Val, la sorcière pinça les lèvres, et se mit à fulminer. Comment avait-on oser faire pénétrer dans ce lieu une hylienne?!   
  
« Gardes! Saisissez-vous de cette jeune intruse!, s'écria-t-elle.  
  
- Non, non!, répliqua Umir. Ce n'est pas une intruse, chère, c'est Val. La gardienne de Nabooru.  
  
- Encore ces foutus Zoras qui veulent nous espionner! Gardes!!  
  
- Vous faites erreur! Elle est apparue un jour dans le désert du Colosse. Aucun Zora ne peut habiter dans ces conditions, soyez logique.  
  
- Je veux qu'elle sorte d'ici! HONTE! Maintenant, cessez vos argumentations Umir. Ma santé est fragile…  
  
- Umir, interrompit Nalaha, je refuses que Val soit jetée hors de la forteresse. Il fait nuit dehors, des bandits peuvent rôder sur la plage.  
  
- Je suis désolée, Nalaha. Mais…  
  
- Mais c'est MA fille! »  
  
Vava regarda ses souliers bleus. Vraiment, ici, elle se sentait de trop. Au moins, ça lui faisait chaud au cœur de savoir que Nalaha la considérait comme sa propre fille. Elle, qui avait perdu sa mère si jeune à cause d'un cancer. La fausse Gerudo prit dans ses mains son médaillon qui était accroché autour de son cou.   
  
Nalaha lança un regard méprisant envers Yevy, mais cessa de discuter les ordres. Umir arrêta le geste des gardes, et fit lui-même signe de le suivre à l'extérieur. Val jeta un dernier regard à sa « mère », sa « sœur » et à la cochère. Celle-ci voulut regarder Ganondorf, mais il semblait occupé à rire avec Aveil. Le grand adolescent ne lui fit même pas un signe d'au revoir. « Chouette », pensa ironiquement la petite adolescente.   
  
Vava et le roi des Gerudos retraversèrent la forteresse pirate pour retourner à leur canot. L'homme roux commença à pagayer, et l'adolescente aux yeux de saphir ne dit rien. Si bien qu'ils passèrent jusqu'à l'immense barrière sans même se regarder. Umir décida qu'il fallait briser un peu la glace.  
  
« Au moins, tu ne seras pas seule. Il y a sur le rivage Blacky et Amiral, avec la caravane.   
  
- Oui je sais, merci. Je peux vous poser une question? Si non, ce n'est pas si grave…  
  
- Non, non, pose toujours.  
  
- Où est la mère de Ganondorf?  
  
- … Ma tendre femme est morte… en donnant naissance au futur roi. C'est toujours ainsi, chez les Gerudos. Lorsque le bébé est un garçon pure race, l'accouchement est si difficile que souvent les femmes meurent… Au grand désarroi de leurs maris.  
  
- Je suis désolée… Vraiment, je suis nulle. Je n'aurais pas dût.   
  
- Je l'aimais beaucoup. C'est souvent ce qui arrive au deuxième mariage.   
  
- Deuxième?  
  
- Un roi gerudo se marie deux fois dans sa vie. Ça ne paraît pas, mais j'ai 118 ans.  
  
- Aïe!, s'exclama Val surprise, mais je croyais que les femmes gerudos vivaient bien plus longtemps! Kouame et Kotake ont bien trois-cent ans passés, non?  
  
- Les sorcières peuvent vivre très longtemps, en effet. Mais ce n'est qu'une infime partie qui naissent sorcières. Et souvent, ces femmes sont de parfaites érudites qui n'ont que faire du mariage.   
  
- Parlez-moi un peu de Ganondorf. Pourquoi il se transforme? Si je suis trop curieuse, veuillez m'en excuser.  
  
- Non, non. Tes questions sont bien fondées. En fait, Ganondorf a reçu une malédiction des déesses tout jeune. Depuis l'âge de six ans, il se transformait aux six mois en cette chose verte. Mais plus il vieillissait, plus les transformations étaient fréquentes. Le seul moyen trouvé par les sorcières était de le cloîtrer à un endroit pendant ces nuits. Car sinon, mon fils ne redeviendrait normal uniquement lorsqu'il enlèverait une vie. C'est arrivé une fois…  
  
- Assassin contre son gré… C'est tellement injuste… Et pourquoi seule une sorcienne peut stopper la transformation?   
  
- Les sorciennes sont réputées pour leur douceur naturelle. Elles calment les gens en un seul sourire, devinent et voient des choses que personne d'autre ne verraient. Depuis la nuit des temps, les sorcières et les magiciens s'affrontent pour trouver un vainqueur. Ils ont une très grande rivalité. Alors, lorsqu'une union aussi improbable surgit, le bébé naissant acquiert le meilleur des deux partis.   
  
- Mais euh… il n'y a pas de magiciens dans les Gerudos…  
  
- Eh non… mais beaucoup dans les hyliens en tout cas. Commences-tu à comprendre pourquoi ces deux peuples ne s'aiment pas?, sourit Umir.  
  
- C'est plus clair en effet. Mais, ça ne serait pas dangereux de laisser Gaga là-bas, à la forteresse? Et si…  
  
- … il se transformait? Ne t'inquiètes pas, Aveil est sorcienne aussi. »  
  
Voilà ce qui expliquait la si grande complicité entre la Gerudo et le futur roi. Aveil savait le secret de la métamorphose. Et Val était rendue maintenant inutile aux yeux de Ganondorf. Elle avait bien joué son rôle, mais quelqu'un de plus compétent venait de la remplacer.   
  
Val se tut, quand même heureuse d'avoir trouver des réponses à ses interrogations. Elle laissa cependant son regard vaguer dans le vide, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent au rivage.  
  
La jeune fille débarqua du canot, et fit une révérence de bonne nuit au roi. Il lui répondit le plus galamment possible, politesse envers les dames exige. Umir repartit vers la forteresse pirate, laissant là une petite adolescente le cœur tout retourné. Qui se sentait sans intérêt. Qui s'était plantée en débarqua tout à l'heure du canot. Qui avait rejeté la main du garçon qu'elle aimait, par jalousie. Qui s'était fait jetée hors de la forteresse…  
  
Vava rampa presque jusqu'à la caravane, et caressa le doux poil de sa jument Blacky. À côté de son cheval, se trouvait Amiral en train de dormir. À la vue de l'animal, une nostalgie sans fond attaqua la fausse Gerudo. Qu'est-ce que faisait Gaga en ce moment? Sûrement se préparait-il à aller dormir avec Aveil, pour ne pas qu'il se transforme. Injuste…  
  
La jeune fille se coucha sur le sable pour pouvoir regarder les si belles étoiles. Rien n'était mieux que l'air pur pour les observer. Et la nuit était humide, on se sentait bien et décontracté. Val observa au loin, en pleine mer, une sorte de maison surélevée en forme d'hameçon. Et derrière la jeune fille se trouvait deux petites maisons où les occupants devaient sûrement dormir. Décidant d'imiter les gens et Amiral, Vava ferma ses yeux et trouva le sommeil. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est qu'il n'y avait pas que le sommeil qui l'avait trouvée…  
  
------------------------  
  
J'aimerais remercier ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews!! Particulièrement _Aisha9_! Une suite.... Just 4 U!!!!  
  
Arigatou!!


End file.
